Anzu's Avenging Angel
by Germantownmaiden
Summary: Anzu Mazaki is being chased by a demon, Bakura, who killed her mother when she only five. Her spirit guides tell her to summon an angel to protect her, only, she's run into a slight problem. She called the wrong angel. Umm . . . oops.
1. Bloody Deals

Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated with some of my stories. You see, I take notes on what whill happen in the next chapter and such and due to the flooding Wolf River in TN, I lost them. (Yes, my house got flooded.) So give me some extra time people. Just to let you all know I am so sorry about all of this, I planned on updateing quite a few stories. (Starts crying.)

Alright, before I drown you guys, here's the summary . . .

_It's Anzu Mazaki's twenty-fifth birthday. But is she out celebrating? Oh no, she's in a stuffy old attic with the Three Stooges-a.k.a. her so-called spirit guides. There's a demon who wants her dead so he can get her power, the same demon that killed her mother two decades ago. No worries, say the stooges. All she has to do is summon an angel. What could go wrong?_  
><em>Well, plenty when you summon the wrong angel. The next thing Anzu knows, she's got one very bad-ass, pissed-off, and sexy Archangel in training on her hands.<em>  
><em>Atem, apprentice of the mighty warrior, Michael, is the leader of an elite team of demon killers, is shaking in his heavenly combat boots. Not because he finds all humans distasteful, but because he'd rather face the Devil himself than the woman his soul has just recognized as his mate. Binding himself to a mortal, one who will eventually die, is the one path he's sworn never to follow.<em>  
><em>It's too late now; his fate is sealed. With one touch, Anzu becomes as necessary to him as the air he breathes. He will move heaven and earth to protect her-but against a demon as powerful as Bakura, heaven and earth may not be enough . . .<em>

Warning: This story contains one bad-ass Archangel in training with a fiery, um, sword, a witch who blows things up, one nasty demon who is trying to kill them both, and ghosts who make interfering their mission.

Disclaimer!: I own NOTHING.

* * *

><p>Anzu's Avenging Angel<p>

Prologue

Bakura stared down at the sniveling, postulating human, a sneer lifting the corner of his lips. He'd been ripped from his dimension, brought to this godforsaken plain known as Earth and he wasn't happy about it. In fact, if it hadn't been for the protection spell the man had woven into the circle surrounding him, Bakura would have killed the weakling for his audacity.

"Why have you summoned me, human?" he demanded, taking a step forward to test the barrier. He was delighted to find a slight weakness in his invisible cage. He could work with that.

"I ask your help, My Lord," came the timid reply.

Folding his arms across his chest, Bakura watched as the man remained on his knees, head bowed to his chin, and found the action mildly mollifying. He might just hear the human out before he killed him.

"You called me forth to ask help?"

"Yes." Brown eyes met his briefly before dropping back to the floor. "There is a woman-"

"I am the Lord of Wrath, king of thieves and vengeance, not a damn matchmaker. Release me now, human," he growled, rethinking his earlier plan. He was going to enjoy taking this thing apart piece by tiny piece.

The man's head shot up, surprise lining his features. "I don't want her love, My Lord."

"No? Then what is it you seek?"

Eyes narrowing, a look of intense hatred bleeding into those brown orbs, the man growled, "I want the bitch dead."

"And _if_ I do this for you? What are you willing to sacrifice?"

"Anything. Everything."

Bakura studied the pitiful being for a moment, and then a grin slowly spread across his face. Dead he could do. In fact, he would relish every moment of the act: skin tearing beneath his nails, blood oozing forth and the fragrant cries of pain tickling his ears. But he was getting ahead of himself. First there was payment. And then he had to decide if he would kill the human after reaping his soul or just maim him, leaving him alive to do Bakura's future bidding. Oh, so much pain, so _little_ time.

* * *

><p>With one tiny hand, she brushed the sweat-drenched hair from her eyes while she reached out with the other, fingers trembling slightly, to nudge the prone figure on the bed.<p>

"Mommy," she whispered. Her gaze fell to the empty bottles littering the bedside table and she knew it was a waste of her time. Mommy always got like this after the bad man left. But she had to try. "Please, Mommy. You need to wake up." She grew louder as her urgency rose. "The bad man is coming back. We have to hide."

The soft voice in her ear told Anzu she was running out of time. Hands swirled around out of the mist in an attempt to herd her away from Mommy but she clutched Mommy's shirt tightly in her fists. Unexpectedly, pain exploded throughout the side of her head, filling her eyes with tears. Mommy had hit her.

"Go back to bed, you little shit," Tina Mazaki mumbled, rolling away from her. "Get out of here."

"But Mommy . . ."

The voices were frantic now, raising the level of terror coursing through Anzu's small frame. Then she sensed him, the bad man, the one Mommy said was her daddy. But she'd felt the evil rolling off him and knew Mommy had lied. Anzu's daddy was a prince, or an angel, or maybe even a princely angel. Just not the bad man.

She let the mist guide her into the hall closet and burrowed under a blanket that had been thrown carelessly on the floor. Surrounding her, the mist obscured the blanket and her presence beneath it only moments before the front door of their little apartment crashed open. She slapped her hand over her mouth to conceal a tiny cry, tears beginning to slowly leak down her cheeks. The voices murmured softly, trying to soothe her, but it wasn't until the heavy footsteps went unheeded past her hiding spot that Anzu's immediate panic receded. And then the screams began.

Clasping her hands tightly before her, Anzu began to pray to the angel. She didn't want to die and even though Mommy sometimes called her a baby, she wasn't. Anzu knew if the bad mad found her, he would kill her, and so she prayed until Mommy grew silent and the laughter began. The sound, one Anzu knew she would never forget, chilled her to the bone. Her prayers were forgotten as pure terror filled her soul, squashing all that was good, all the hope and love within her, leaving her dejected and heartsick.

It called to her, trying to draw her into its evil web, and the only thing holding her back from answering was the mist. They saved her that night, the spirits drawn to her light, not releasing her from their otherworldly grip until all was silently and the veil of evil had lifted. Only then was Anzu able to crawl out of the closet.

"Mommy?" she called as she slowly trudged down the hallway.

Coming to a stop outside Mommy's bedroom, the hands tried to hold her back, but she slipped right through their grasp. Their protection had weakened them and she had to see . . . had to know.

What filled her vision stunned her for one split second before high-pitched screams of horror ripped from her throat. And while she shrieked, tears streaming down her cheeks, trails of her mother's blood slowly trickled down the walls.

* * *

><p>Task completed, Bakura was enraged to find himself back within the human's circle. He should be free! He'd lived up to his end of the deal. Now he should be able to collect the man's soul and he would be on his way, but he'd obviously been betrayed. He was going to enjoy killing the little pest.<p>

Centering his focus on the circle of protection, Bakura concentrated all his energy on the weakened spot until the spell fractured, leaving him free to cross the black line. The shocked look on the human's face filled him with eager anticipation. He could only hope the man ran. Nothing was as satisfying as hunting a target down.

"You can't do that! You have reneged our deal. You promised the bitch would die!"

To Bakura's great annoyance, the human did not flee. No, the sniveling little bastard held his ground, bitching and whining in the short span it took Bakura to reach him. He wrapped a fist around the man's neck and lifted him from the floor, leaving him dangling in the air, clutching at Bakura's wrist.

"How dare you question my vow? Your drugs made it too easy. The woman was hardly any challenge at all. There was little left for your authorities to identify."

"She is _not_ dead," the human croaked out. "The child still lives."

The warlock's words stopped Bakura cold and he dropped the human like a sack of potatoes. _Child_? There hadn't been a child. When he he'd given voice to these question, the man rose to his knees, his hands cradling his throat.

"The vision has no changed. Obviously the girl still lives."

Bakura cocked his head, considering the human's words. This time he would learn all of it. There would be no more mistakes. He would be no human's puppet. "What vision?"

"If the brat is allowed to live she will be the death of me."

A grin spread across Bakura's face. The fool. "She already is. You just don't realize it," he purred as a black sword materialized in his hand. Fear had barely registered on the human's face when, after a broad sweep of his arm, the man's head began rolling across the floor. Inhaling deeply, he sucked the escaping soul into him, to be forever more trapped in torment. Oh, life was good.

Stepping over the body at his feet, Bakura set out to complete his mission. He had a girl to kill. Then he would be free.

* * *

><p>I hope I did good with this... So, give me a review, peeps! Should I just give up with this or continue?<p>

Your choice!

So, like I said before, I'm super sorry about the lack of updates. D: PLEASE FORGIVE ME! DX

See ya soon,

Germantownmaiden~


	2. The Wrong Angel

Hi everyone. I have some bad news. It's my notes.

They're taking longer then I would have thought to remake. (Starts crying and goes into a corner to grow mushrooms)

So I hope you will have some patience with me until I can fully get them back together. (School, btw, isn't helping.) I have a new story coming out. (Thinking of YGO stories makes you come up with new things.) I'm still working out the kinks to it, but I might have it up . . . Sunday, maybe.

So, without wasting anymore time, read please.

Disclaimer! I own NOTHING!

* * *

><p>Anzu's Avenging Angel<p>

Chapter 1

Looking around at the items she had around her, Anzu Mazaki was going through all the things she needed, again. This, she knew, was something she couldn't mess up on.

Kisara, one of her spirit guides, told her she was completely ready, but Anzu was prone to forgetting important things. So, she went through her list of things several times before actually doing the dang spell.

On her twenty-fifth birthday, her powers had begun to emerge, powers her guides could no longer hide. Kisara told her that a normal angel would not do, she needed a powerful angel to help her.

_"Hurry __up,"_ Kisara whispered in Anzu's mind. _"You __don't __have __all __day."_

_"Yes, __the __spell __must __be __preformed __before __the __sun __sets.__Don't __want __to __accidentally __call __forth __a __demon, __do __you?"_Duke prodded and Anzu sighed. Sometimes she wondered what it would be like to be the only voice in her head.

_"Boring,"_ Tristan added, his easy-going tone a reprimand. _"Now __get __the __sigil __drawn __so __we __can __get __this __over __with."_

Rolling her eyes, Anzu didn't bother to argue. It wouldn't do her any good anyway. One of the three spirit guides always seemed to have the last word.

In the center of the pentagram, she carefully copied the sigil from the ancient grimoire. The Three Stooges, something she affectionately termed her spirit guides when she'd been a child and continued because it annoyed them so much, had debated for days, poring over every book before finally coming up with a name. Anzu would have picked the most powerful warrior to aid her but they had been adamantly against her choice. It seemed even though Michael's mission was to protect humans, he never seemed to have the time anymore. (That was understandable.)

Setting the book aside, Anzu picked up the dagger. With the stooges aging her on, she sliced the blade across her palm and gasped. It stung like a bitch. Eyes watering, both from incense and the cut, she pressed her palm in the center of the sigil, leaving behind a bloody print. Then she moved out of the protective circle and began to chant, calling the angel Joey. The words flowed from her, unknown and mysterious, but yet apart of her, it was a testament of how much power that was flowing through her veins. But for Anzu, it was a power she feared would be her downfall.

A blinding light burst forth within the center of the pentagram, causing her to draw a hand up to shield her eyes as the words faltered on her lips. Time seemed to suspend. The rays illuminated every corner of her living room and Anzu held her breath, fearing for the first time more than just the evil hunting her. As her body was enveloped within the white beams, she waited for the burn.

Slowly, the light dimmed and she was stunned to find herself unscathed. But still Anzu hid her eyes behind her hand. Who knew what the hell stood on the other side. And since her father was, if the bastard still lived, a demon-worshipping warlock, hell was entirely possible.

"You foolish human. I was in the middle of an important meeting. Send me _back_. _Now._"

Her hand fell from her face, her gaze latching onto the figure in the middle of the pentagram. _Holy __shit_. The spell worked! And he was about a head taller then her. His hair was a complete eye-catcher. It was spiky black tipped with violet and blond bands that framed his face. His arms were folded across his nicely tanned chest.

Wait a minute, _that_ was why she couldn't think, he didn't have a shirt on.

Anzu now centered her eyes on his face and the stark beauty she found there left her dumbfounded. He had a strong face, nicely tanned like the rest of his body. Crimson eyes, which seemed to be on fire, almost made her melt. Looking down at his lips, she suddenly found the urge to kiss him.

"Well?" he asked, arching one brow.

"Please, uh, Joey, I am in desperate need of your help."

"Lord, save me from idiots. I am not Joey, you nitwit."

"_Oh __shit,"_ Kisara muttered.

"What do you mean, oh shit?" Anzu demanded, turned to where Kisara was. "What have you gotten me into now?"

_"It's __Atem,"_ Tristan said, as both he and Duke looked around wildly and shot up towards the attic. Anzu turned to Kisara, but the look that she had on her face told her that she was indeed in some deep shit.

"Just what I need. A feeble-minded human. Can this day get any worse?" the angel, Atem, mumbled. Anzu had no idea who Atem was, in fact, she had looked on the angel list and there had been no 'Atem'.

"I am not feeble-minded!" she snapped. "And it would serve you right if Fate bit you in the ass."

Atem snorted. "Those three bitches know better than to mess with me. Now I have more important things, woman, than share insults with you."

Anzu watched him curiously as he closed his eyes. He looked like he was concentrating really hard on something. His face scrunched up for a moment before his eyes opened to pierce hers with an enraged glare. He took two steps forward, stopping inches from the edge of the protective circle. Anzu held her breath, suddenly very afraid it would not hold him, leaving her with one very pissed off angel on her ass.

"Release me." He hissed.

Taking a breath for courage, she spoke. "I do not intend to hold you indefinitely as my own personal avenging angel." Anzu watched in fascination as her statement caused his brow to arc again. Damn he was hot and smexy, too bad he was jerk.

"Then what are your intentions, human?"

"First, I have a name, Anzu Mazaki, second, tell me about yourself. I don't know anything about you, I've gone through most of the angel names and I haven't heard of you, ever,"

He rolled his eyes. "Of course you haven't heard about me. I'm new. My name is Atem, I'm the apprentice of the Archangel Michael, and in training to be an archangel."

Anzu blinked a few times before asking. "So, you hunt demons?"

"No, I don't want anything to do with Lucifer and Lilith's little abominations. I hunt for the fallen."

_"Tell __him!"_ Kisara whispered. "_Tell __him __about __Bakura!"_

"Who's Bakura?" Anzu demanded. It was the first time any of the Stooges had mentioned a name in connection with the demon who hunted her and she was very pissed off that they had decided to keep that from her.

"Bakura?" Atem growled. "What does the Lord of Wrath and Thieves have to do with why I've been brought here?"

Anzu ignored the big bad angel, instead, she focused on Kisara. "You better spill whatever you know, right now." She snarled.

Kisara flinched a little as power hit her.

"Who the hell are you talking to?"

"My so-called spirit guides, they say a demon, who they haven't told me about, hunts me." Her blue eyes looked sharp, cold, and forbidden. She turned back to him, eyes still made of ice. "I will release you." She could feel a sob trying to free itself, but she held it down.

Atem was about to open his mouth when an inhuman screech rent the air. Kisara finally became visible to him. Hair down to her hips swirled around her, eyes of cold fire that threatened to burn. She turned to Anzu. "No, do _not_ release him!" then she turned to Atem. "You bastard! You owe me!"

Anzu watched her in fascination. Kisara rarely went into a rage like this. After a moment, she let the outburst sink in. It sounded as if Kisara had some familiarity with the angel.

"Kisara," Atem said softly.

The way he breathed her name and the sheer surprise and shock that was on his face confirmed Anzu that they knew each other. "You owe me," she repeated, this time a whisper and Atem sighed heavily, searching Anzu out with his eyes. She felt those crimson orbs sweep over her frame, slowly, like phantom fingers reaching out to draw her close. Then Atem nodded.

"If you return to where you belong, I will deal Bakura."

Kisara glanced over her shoulder only to meet cold, unforgiving blue eyes. Turning back to the angel, she said, "Your vow, Atem, and I will go."

He nodded, not even hesitating.

"The words. I am not foolish enough to believe you without the words."

As the angel's eyes narrowed in a mixture of anger and indignation, Anzu was glad the piercing gaze was not aimed at her. She probably would have peed her pants other wise. Kisara rested her hands on her hips, waiting.

"I vow to deal with Bakura."

"And you will protect Anzu. _You_, Atem. Not one of your little followers."

His fists clenched, released, then tightened again as he glared at the apparition, and Anzu took a few steps back. Baiting a pissed-off angel, no matter if he was in-training or not, seemed like a really bad thing to do, and since she was the only living thing in this room, she figured she would be the one to pay if he decided to come after someone.

"You have my vow," he practically snarled, seemingly not the least bit happy about Kisara's demands. Not the Anzu could blame him. She wasn't particularly pleased herself. The last thing she wanted to do was spend any more time in the angel's presence than absolutely necessary.

"You can release the spell, human. I made my vow, I can't hurt you." Atem said. Anzu looked at him for a second before removing the seal. A powerful blast of energy hit her square in the chest, knocking her on her butt as she unconsciously drew the power into her.

Towering over her, Atem held within his tight grasp a sword. Anzu had never seen Michael's sword but she had a good feeling that Atem's sword was a mini version of his Master's original sword. But just because it was a mini version didn't make it any less scary.

She was so dead.

Anzu squeezed her eyes shut, hands over her head, waiting for a blow that never came. Instead, she heard Atem stride past her. Peeking from beneath her fingers, she watched for one surreal moment as he swung the blade of flame directly into the apparition. Then, with a flash of light and a loud popping sound, Kisara was gone and Atem was standing over her again.

"What have you done?" Anzu whispered, past caring she might anger him. There wasn't a damn thing she could do if Atem decided to take her life. She figured at least with the angel it wouldn't be the painful experience the demon hurting her would make it.

"Get your ass into that circle and bespell it. I will return shortly."

Her jaw dropped. That was all Atem had to say to her. "Now just one minute-" Her sputtering came to an abrupt halt when Anzu found herself in Atem's arms. But only for a second. Instead of dealing with any arguments from her, he'd scooped her up then dumped her in the middle of the pentagram.

"Why me?" he mumbled. Then one minute Atem was there and the next he was gone.

* * *

><p>Hmm . . . why you indeed, Atem.<p>

Please leave a review. Thank you!

Like I said before, please forgive me. The notes and such were my life-line. (you could say.)

Thanks for reading and have a nice day.


	3. Bathroom Walk In

Hi, I know, its been a while. My notes are coming back slowly. I know I've left many of my stories and haven't updated in so long, I truly am sorry and I'm working my butt off to get them up. Life is doing some stuff that's being time consuming and such.

So, I present, the next chapter of Anzu's Avenging Angel.

Disclaimer! I own NOTHING!

* * *

><p>Anzu's Avenging Angel<p>

Chapter 2

Striding through the maze of intricate passageways, Atem wrestled to get his temper under control. He was the of the leader of Powers, an elite group of warriors originally formed to police their own kind but whose sole purpose was now hunting down and terminating those who joined Lucifer's ranks. He should have been immune to the trappings of humans, like his Master. Or so he would have liked to believe. It was a valuable lesson born home by a tiny brunette he could have crushed with his pinky if he'd been inclined. But he hadn't and it just pissed him off.

Instead, the need to draw her into his arms had slammed him in the chest the moment he saw her. For the briefest moment, he'd actually felt his soul reach for hers. Atem had stopped that shit almost immediately. He'd seen what mating with a human had done to Seto, apprentice to Gabriel. The death of Kisara Moon had damn near destroyed him. In the four hundred years since she'd be slain, he and Seto had spoken maybe a couple dozen words and those had all been hostile. At least from Seto's end of the conversation. He blamed Atem for her death. It was why Atem had agreed to help the human. He wanted to make amends. Not because she made him hard and his soul cry with need.

"Big of you to grace of with your presence."

Atem folded his arms across his chest and arched a brow at his second in command, hardly amused by Joey's sardonic drawl. Never mind Joey had been the one Anzu had been trying to summon. Anzu . . . Best to forget about her with all that luscious chocolate brown hair smelling like lilacs.

Shit! If he got a hard-on, Joey would never let him live it down.

"Maybe if you'd had something interesting to impart, I'd have stuck around."

"How's this, lord asshole? A report has come in from Skath. A witch managed to scry upon one of Lucifer's high-ranking lieutenants."

"Who?" Atem demanded, letting the asshole comment slide because when Lucifer's name was uttered in his presence, the rage flooding his system usually prevented him from concentrating on anything else. That day when he had to defend his Master from the backstabber, barely a day old as an angel newly apprenticed. The day Lucifer had almost killed Michael, as well as himself when he had literally stuck a knife in his back. Whenever he was reminded of that, rage that he almost had no control over, took over him. But not this time. Today the all-encompassing fury was replaced with something feeling suspiciously of fear.

Joey cocked his head to the side, studying Atem for a moment. Holding his breath, Atem waited for the smart-ass comment that never came.

"Bakura. He's somewhere in the Houston area."

As the air rushed from his lungs, Atem nodded, glancing away. If Bakura was in Houston he was far from Boston and Anzu. "Gather a team and keep me informed. I want to know every move he makes before the bastard makes it."

"Atem, what's going on?"

Atem had turned to leave, wanting to gather a few things from his room before he returned to Anzu, but Joey's quiet question stopped him in his tracks. He sighed. It wasn't like he was particularly surprised. He didn't usually get involved in the hunt unless it was for one of the top-ten ruling archdemons. He commanded and his lieutenants followed. It was how things had worked before Kisara had pulled him into this mess. Before Anzu.

"I have the chance to fix things with Seto. It's a long shot, but a shot nonetheless, and one I can't pass up."

"What? How?"

Atem smiled at Joey's surprised excitement. He'd have shared Joey's joy if only he didn't fear there was much more at risk then Seto's friendship. Atem suspected his entire way of life was in peril, his very soul in jeopardy.

"I believe I know what Bakura is after, but I do not understand why. There is a human he hunts, one I have vowed to protect." At Joey's cocked eyebrow, Atem sighed. "It's a long story, but Kisara has latched onto the human and it was to her I have given my vow. I can only hope once Bakura has been destroyed and the human's safety is ensured, my debt to Seto will have been repaid."

"Just like that?" Joey said, crossing him arms over his chest.

Glancing over his shoulder, Atem just shrugged. Truly, he doubted it, but it was the first chance he'd ever gotten to repair the mess with Seto. He suspected the only way he'd ever receive Seto's forgiveness was by experiencing the soul-crushing death of a mate. His mate. And Atem swore there wasn't a chance in hell of that ever occurring. His job did not include a mate, no matter what Anzu Mazaki made him feel.

"Let me deal with this human, Atem. If you vowed to protect her, wouldn't it make more sense for you to lead the hunt? There is no one more capable."

Atem turned back to Joey. Here was his chance. Though he had given his vow to Kisara, technically since she was not the one who called him into the circle, he was not required to uphold his end and he could send Joey in his place. And his lieutenant was correct. Relations with humans were not exactly his forte. Hell, he'd probably end up doing more harm than good. So why did the thought of Joey anywhere near Anzu make him want to hit something?

The answer was something Atem would rather not consider, though he knew. Deep in his heart, he knew.

"While nothing would give me greater pleasure, the vow I gave was very explicit. I must ensure Anzu's protection."

"Anzu?" Joey repeated quietly and hearing her name on his lieutenant's lips reinforced Atem's belief. He was screwed with a capital 'S'. He tightened his fists to keep from popping his SIC* in the mouth.

"Care to elaborate?" Joey glanced down at Atem's clenched hands.

"No." he snarled and stormed out of the room, taking the flight of stairs two steps at a time. Before he could open the door to his room, a soft, commanding voice stopped him.

"Atem."

He turned to see his Master, Michael. "Master?" He looked the same as always. Blond hair, blue eyes and a body the spoke years of training. His white wings looked like diamond, like always.

"You know why I'm here."

He raised a brow. "Do I?"

He smiled. "You cannot fool me, Atem. Anzu Mazaki is a very charming woman."

"Master . . ."

Michael chuckled. "Yes, yes, keep it a secret from Seto, I know." He paused for a second. "Does this Anzu have anything to do with-"

"Yes, Kisara has watched over the girl since she was a child and has made me vow to protect her. I'll try anyway to rebuild my friendship with Seto." He whispered.

Michael patted him on the shoulder. "Then do what you must, I didn't teach a fool, Atem."

"Yes, Master." He said and went into his bedroom and closed the door. He was glad that his Master would hide his secret from everyone. Of course, Michael wouldn't tell a soul, but for some, like Duke, a new apprentice angel of Raphael. He loved tweaking Atem's temper for his own amusement. He should probably keep Duke busy for a while, which led his thoughts back to Anzu. He definitely didn't need Duke showing up in the middle of this assignment.

Damn it. He didn't need this mess right now.

But there was no avoiding it. Few angels suspected the truth about mating, and the small minority who had found theirs believed themselves to be the exception. It was a lie, or course. Across time, across space, across dimensions, there was a soul mate out there for each one of them.

Angels had been created with the capacity for great love, and what grander love existed than the unselfish bonding of two individuals?

Stuffing articles of clothing into a duffel, Atem tried to ignore the dismay that always overcame him when he considered those early days, when Earth had been discovered and some angels had set off to occupy the planet. It was then the first changes had begun, when Lucifer had met Lilith, when the first visions of hell had been conceived. He had been a mere child then . . .

Sighing, Atem zipped the bag closed. His Master had fought it, strived to keep Lucifer and Lilith apart, just as he had attempted to dissuade Seto away from Kisara. But Lucifer did not listen to his Master and Seto did not listen to Atem, he and his Master had been right about both of them.

Now it was his turn, so it seemed. Would history repeat itself once again? Or would the Fates look more kindly upon him?

Doubtful. Those bitches hated him.

Duke had suggested bribing the trio. With chocolate. Shaking his head, Atem's lips formed a small smile. Duke always unintentionally pissing them off and getting his ass burned in the process. Atem, on the other hand, had never cared one or the other. Guess it helped the Fates were terrified of him.

Throwing the duffel over his shoulder, Atem left his room his room, wondering if this would be the last time he would be gracing these four walls. Or was he destined to return a haunted shell like Seto?

Maybe he should pay the Fates a visit, see if Anzu had crossed their notice. But then he decided not to. That would be attracting unwanted attention.

Exiting the Hall of Powers, Atem surveyed the landscaping making up Heaven. It was one of the many different dimensions. There were others, like Hell, Fairie, Merwood, and Earth, where humans and those with human origins could travel between, but it was believed the only entrance into Heaven for those earthbound was through death. Atem was one of the few who knew differently. It was another lie, propagated to prevent the fallen from attempting to surge the Pearly Gates, If they could only find them. Finding the entrance to Heaven was the trick.

Atem and the rest of the angels were not tied to the Earth like their human counterparts, but aside from that fact, they had far more in common with the species then most would be willing to admit. Hell, humans were the children of angels, after all.

Damn Kronos and Rhea for starting this mess. If they'd kept their hands off each other he wouldn't be in his current position.

Shaking his head, Atem concentrated on his intended target, visualizing Anzu before teleporting back to her. A moment passed as he tried to get his bearings. The small enclosure was hot and filled with a fine mist that obscured his vision. It took Atem those few seconds to determine where he was, and when he finally did, the duffel slid from his fingers.

Anzu was before him, naked as the day she'd been born, standing under the spray of water, a clear glass door the only thing separating them.

For one split second, Atem wondered how long it would take him to strip off his clothes and join her.

Drown hair now darkened by the running water, looking black, the ends coming to end slightly past her shoulders. His body tightened and he felt himself hardening and lengthening against the zipper of his jeans. Then Anzu turned and Atem almost swallowed his tongue.

Dipping her head under the shower head, she arched her back, thrusting nicely rounded breasts into the air. He clamped one hand over his mouth and another in his pocket.

He mentally groaned and clenched his fist at his side, forcing his hand to stay down while his other hand made sure he didn't groan out loud. What he wouldn't give to sink into her. Harder then steel and pulsing with need, his manhood more then agreed. But his brain, the sliver not blood deprived, recognized that something was wrong with the scene before him, and he desperately clung to that thought.

Then it hit him.

"Why the hell aren't you in the same place where I left you, safe within the circle of protection?" he yelled, causing Anzu to turn towards him.

Finally, she let out a shriek.

* * *

><p>Oh lord, what have I done? (Laughs evily!)<p>

Ah yes!

*-SIC is just a shortened version of Second in Command.

So? Did I do good? I hope so!

See ya!


	4. Bloody Jealousy

Hi guys! Told You I would update this story! XDD

So, last time we left off, Atem was in the bathroom with a naked Anzu... let's see how this goes down.

BTW, the title of this chapter doesn't mean another girl is in on all this, it's just me useing the British term. :3

_**Disclaimer, I own nothing!**_

* * *

><p>Anzu's Avenging Angel<p>

Chapter 3

Anzu let out a shriek and jerked her hands in a vain attempt to shield her nakedness from his view but her image had been burned into his mind and Atem already recognized what a lost cause it was. He would have her, of which there was no doubt. The question was would he be able to _keep_ her?

Eyes wide, Anzu stared at him and Atem wondered if maybe he had been right when he'd first believed her to be dim-witted. It would just be his luck. There was little he found more irritating than stupidity and incompetence. His time with her would be doomed before it ever even began.

"Get me a towel," she finally snapped, and when he didn't jump to do her bidding, Anzu added, "Now."

For such a small little thing she sure had balls.

"Well, don't just stand there."

Atem barely suppressed a grin from breaking free. "Maybe if you ask nicely I would be more inclined to do your bidding. Otherwise, I can continue to enjoy the view."

Atem was pretty certain he could hear her teeth grinding from across the bathroom. "Please."

"Oh, you can do better than that," he purred in delight as her eyes narrowed. Apparently she was neither stupid nor timid, just in need of training, and Atem was _more_ then up for the challenge.

"Please," Anzu repeated, her softer, breathier tone going straight down his pants.

Atem reached for the towel resting on the edge of the sink before moving across the small space, stopping out of her reach, forcing Anzu to leave the confines of the shower stall and come to him. Then, instead of handing it to her, Atem wrapped the towel around her shoulders. His fingers lingered over her satiny skin, sliding down her arms as his gaze held hers.

Desire leapt between them, her eyes darkening under his steady perusal. Atem couldn't resist bending his head, capturing her lips gently. A soft moan escaped her, parting her lips and allowing his tongue access to the wet cavern. With a slow sweep, Atem tasted Anzu, a mixture of honey and vanilla, a taste he could easily become addicted to.

As the flame burned bright, licking across his skin in waves of intense heat, the kiss grew demanding, and Atem pulled her against him, her dampened skin clinging to his t-shirt.

Dragging his lips from hers, Atem moved to her ear, capturing the lobe between his teeth before whispering, "Why did you leave the protective circle, Anzu?"

Because it is daylight," she said, her voice heavy with desire. Atem couldn't fault her reasoning. Demons were unable to tolerate the sun. It burned them to ashes, but while he couldn't fault her reasoning, he didn't _have_ to _like_ it.

"If you and I are going to work, when I tell you to do something, you must obey, Anzu. No arguments. You must do what you're told."

Anzu jerked away from his and the loss of her in his arms hurt—far more than Atem would have ever expected. When he moved to draw her back, she skirted out of his reach.

"You arrogant pig," she growled, avoiding Atem's attempt to drag her back into his arms. What had she been thinking, rubbing up against him like a cat in heat? He'd more than made his position blatantly clear. He was there for one reason and one reason only, because Kisara had forced a pledge out of him. Had she no pride?

With her body screaming for Atem to finish what he started, obviously not.

"Don't come near me," she scolded when Atem tried to follow her.

"Then cover yourself," he snapped.

Anzu felt her face flushing with embarrassment. In her great haste to do as ordered, Anzu almost lost the tentative hold she had on the towel. She finally managed to shift it from her shoulders, securing it tightly under her arms while glaring defiantly at him.

"I was in the shower, you were _not_ _invited_."

"You were not where I had left you." Bending, Atem retrieved a black duffel bag from the floor, and after one last sweeping glance over her, he turned toward the door. "Get dressed," he demanded over his shoulder. "Then we'll talk."

Anzu made a face as the door slammed behind him. Arrogant prick. But she couldn't help but noticing bulge that had clearly been outlined in his dark jeans. It kind of surprised her. She hadn't expected angels to be susceptible to desire.

With the towel still clutched tightly in her hands, she had no choice but to follow him from the bathroom. She hadn't brought any clothing into the bathroom when she'd decided to take a shower. She hadn't known she'd need to.

"Love, you are playing with fire. Quit tempting me and cover your delectable ass or you will find yourself flat on your back." (**:D**)

Anzu knew her mouth was hanging open and she lashed out to cover her unease. "Tempt you? I'd sooner rut with a donkey."

She watched in a weird sense of fascination as Atem arched a mocking brow before slowly stalking her across the room. Anzu hadn't even realized she'd been retreating with every step he took until her back hit the wall behind her. She was totally at his mercy now, trapped by his body. His chest pressed against hers, drawing a soft gasp from her lips.

"Would you care for me to disprove your statement? Because I would be more than happy to, love," he whispered, his lips inches from her own and there was something wholly dangerous about his tone.

Excitement skittered across her skin.

"I didn't think angels were interested in sex," Anzu said breathlessly, arching her neck to avoid contact with his lips, knowing if he kissed her again, she would beg to make his promise a reality, and she didn't need anymore complications. Her life was disastrous enough without falling in love with an angel, even one in training. Deep down she sensed there would be ramifications for such an act. She was human after all, and Atem wasn't.

"We aren't. Not unless it's with our mate." Atem stiffened for a second, frowning down at her, and Anzu had the distinct impression he hadn't meant to voice that out loud. He lowered his arms, moving back enough for her to gain release, but still she stared at him wide-eyed. Rubbing the back of his neck, he turned from her and moved toward the window. "Get dressed, Anzu."

He sounded in pain and Anzu took a step toward him before she even realized she had done so. She halted, sighing softly. A strong impulse tugged at her, the need to give Atem comfort, but she didn't understand it and suspected he wouldn't accept it. She needed him to kill a demon. She shouldn't expect anything else because she would only end up getting hurt.

After escaping into the closet, she quickly dressed into a pair of her favorite tight jeans and into a black shirt which ironically had a pair of gothic angel wings on the back.

Atem was exactly were she had left him when she exited the closet, staring intently out the bedroom window. His tri-colored hair glowed healthily in the sunlight. She waited for him to say something, turn toward her, acknowledge her presence, anything, and when he didn't, she snapped.

"You wanted to talk, so talk."

Atem glanced over his shoulder, a slight smile on his lips. "Where are your spirits?"

Anzu shrugged, surprised not only by his question but by the fact she hadn't heard a peep from either Tristan or Duke. (Not the YGO Duke, he's the angel. This Duke is different.) "They're around here somewhere."

Atem nodded, glancing back out the window a moment before finally turning to face her. "And how long have you been able to see the dead?"

Anzu shrugged carelessly. "I hear them more than I see them; they've been around for as long as I can remember. Since I was a child."

"Who was the witch, your mother or father?"

His question raised memories Anzu would just as soon forget. The truth of who and where she came from was something she had spent years wishing she could change. It was knowledge she still had not come to terms with, but unfortunately she knew she had to reveal because she suspected it had everything to do with why she was now being hunted.

"I don't remember much about my parents. I think they both died when I was five. My mother was a drunk but totally human. My father, or at least the man my mother claimed was my father, was . . ." Her voice faulted, too embarrassed to ever give voice to the disgusting truth. Wrapping her arms around her torso, Anzu sank onto the edge of the bed.

"Was what?" Atem asked.

"Kisara said he was a warlock," Anzu confided and flinched, waiting for his reaction. She knew as an angel Atem couldn't help but be disgusted. Witches were white spell casters, men and women who devoted their lives to doing good. Warlocks were the complete opposite. Filled with greed, they aided demons in their evil work for profit and gain, intentionally giving up their souls in the process. They were everything angels despised.

"Was he under the command of Bakura?"

Surprised by the lack of revulsion in Atem's voice, Anzu jerked her gaze up, shocked to find him kneeling at her feet. He lifted a hand, his fingers reaching out to gently stroke her jaw before cupping the back of her neck.

"I truly don't know. My father had little use for me or my mom, only coming around when he needed something, probably sex, I really don't remember. But even at four or five, I knew there was something wrong with him, so my guess would be yes; he was under Bakura's command. He felt evil."

"Can you still? Sense this evil in individuals, I mean?"

"And goodness," she said with a nod. "It's gotten stronger in the last couple of months. It was why Kisara insisted I call forth an angel. She believed this extrasensory perception will soon be mutual, and that this demon will finally be able to find me."

Atem's facial features seemed to freeze in place and he snarled. "How long has he been hunting you?"

Anzu, surprised by the rage dancing in his crimson eyes and flexing muscle in his jaw, shrugged. "I never knew until recently he even existed. The three stooges managed to hide all knowledge of him from me as effectively as they had hid me from him."

"What of spell casting? I can feel the power in you. Have you not thought to use spells?"

Anzu rolled her eyes. Did he think she was stupid? Then she recalled the times he had said as much. _Asshole._ "Yes, I've tried every spell I have been able to get my hands on. None of them have worked, but it's not exactly like I've had anyone to teach me this shit. There's only been Kisara, Duke, and Tristan."

"Yes, a hunter, a teacher, and a thug/punk. I'm sure they were a hell of a lot of help," Atem drawled, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well, it's not like anyone else was going to step up to the plate," she stated, annoyed by his arrogance, It was her family Atem was talking about. An odd family, she would give him that, but the only one she'd ever known. "I didn't have a flock of angels at my disposal."

Atem dragged her closer as he leaned in. "You should have. If I'd known . . ." Shaking his head, he let his hand fall away before rising to his feet and striding to the other side of the room.

Anzu needed to change the subject. Feeling as if they were standing on the edge of a steep cliff with a painful fall imminent, she picked something she thought would be safe . . . at least safer than where they had been heading. While she didn't know exactly where that might be, she feared it enough to want to avoid it. "Where's Kisara? What did you do to her?"

Atem was silent for a moment, disappointment etched across his face. With a sigh, he followed the direction she'd gently nudged the conversation. "I returned her to the Hall of Souls where she belongs."

Biting her lip, Anzu wondered if she would have the nerve to ask what she was really dying to know, how Kisara was connected to Atem. It wasn't really any of her business, and maybe if she kept telling herself that it would eventually sink in.

Or not.

"Whatever it is, ask it of me."

Atem sounded eager, too eager for the jealous rampage she wanted to embark upon. Who'd have thought she'd be envious of a dead woman, but apparently she was. And feeling very territorial over an angel she had absolutely no business even considering.

"How did you become acquainted with Kisara?" _Okay, __so __I__'__m __a __fool,_ Anzu freely admitted to herself.

Atem's eyes grew vacant, as if he were immersed in a past memory. It took everything in her not to jump up and stomp from the room in an ill-tempered fit. Lord, she could just imagine his shock at that.

Appearing to be waking from a stupor, Atem blinked, his vision clearing. "She had been no more than a child, only nineteen when Seto introduced us," he said with a tinge of sadness.

Nausea settled in the pit of her stomach, but instead of demanding what the hell Kisara meant to him, she asked, "Who's Seto?" Another name she didn't recognize from the list of angels . . . she was also too big of a wimp to find out about him on her own.

Atem's eyes narrowed. "Another angel-in-training like myself . . . are you sure you want to hear this? You might not like where it leads."

Anzu didn't reply right away. Instead she recognized the challenge in his eyes and his words and tried to determine the meaning behind them. Did Atem already know the feelings he seemed to raise in her? Was he warning her from the truth, knowing how badly it would hurt her? Or was it something else entirely?

She was about to demand an answer from him but Atem beat her to the punch.

"Seto is being trained by _the_ Archangel Gabriel, Kisara was Seto's mate."

Mate? Atem had mentioned it before but what did he mean?

Anzu would have verbalized the thought if not for Atem's sudden movement. He grabbed her arm, yanking her from the bed and shoving her behind him as a bright flash of light engulfed the room. Glad for his back shielding her, she buried her face into his shirt, hiding from what that light might entail. She wasn't worried it might be a demonic presence. It was still daylight out, and for some reason she figured demons would not cast such a pure white glow when they entered a room.

"What the hell are you doing here, Joey?" Atem demanded, causing her curiosity to get the better of her. Anzu peeked out from the side and shuddered.

Atem had brandished that beast of a sword again, but it wasn't the weird blade of flame that had caught her attention. It was Joey. Tall, though not as tall as Atem, maybe only an inch shorter, he stood before them, messy dirty blond hair, broad shoulders and warm brown eyes. It was a face that would make normal women swoon, but not Anzu. Maybe if she hadn't seen Atem first . . . No, this angel didn't have her heart hammering and her mouth watering.

. . .

Her obvious preference for Atem couldn't be good.

A few mumbled words from Atem in what Anzu thought might have been Latin and the sword disappeared, but he didn't relax his stance. It didn't take a genius to figure out he was not happy about the other angel's presence. Was it because of her? Or for some other reason.

"You wanted to be kept aware of Bakura's movements. I'm here to comply."

* * *

><p>Look at this! I've still left it in a mess! *ha!*<p>

Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this! See ya next update!


	5. Ambrosia

Ah, I'm back once again! I should let you know that there is a hint of lemon-y-ness at the end . . . *mwa ha ha ha!

**_Disclaimer_!** **_I_ _own_ _nothing_!**

* * *

><p>Anzu's Avenging Angel<p>

Chapter 4

Atem rolled his eyes. Sure he was. Joey could have found another way to deliver a message of this importance, but it was Atem's own fault for mentioning Anzu. He should have known Joey would never be able to overcome his curiosity, and the way she clung to him would only further fuel Joey's interest. Completely aware of every inch of Anzu plastered against his back, Atem knew the wise thing would have been to push her away, but he couldn't do it. The way Joey was eyeing her inflamed the need to draw her even closer, directly into the protection of his arms. Wouldn't _that_ intrigue his second-in-command beyond imagination?

"So make me aware," Atem snapped, watching Joey flicker a glance over to his right side, landing without a doubt on Anzu. He could almost see the wheels turning behind his second's brown orbs.

Joey wanted to ask about Anzu but thought better of it.

Atem hadn't made Joey his second because he was stupid, though in the past, Seto had commented on his choice.

Joey cleared his throat. "Bakura is on the move, leaving a trail of dead bodies in his wake. Powerful witches, every single one of them, and interestingly enough, all bear a striking resemblance to your . . . companion."

Anzu's quiet gasp filled Atem's ears though it was the gentle trembling running along his spine that fully caught his attention. He hadn't wanted Joey's notice directed at Anzu any more than necessary, but the shudders racking her slight frame drew him and Atem turned, gathering her into his arms, completely aware of Joey's probing gaze.

"It's my fault," she whispered, burying her face in his chest.

"Nonsense. You do not control Bakura's actions anymore than I." Atem cupped the back of her head to hold her close, his fingers sinking into wet hair. Lifting her face, he rested his forehead against hers. "Go dry your hair, love, before you get sick."

Anzu hesitated only for a moment before whispering. "Okay."

Atem knew her acquiescence was due to the fact that she was upset. By the time she finished doing as he'd commanded she'd have her emotions under control and would no doubt come out claws drawn.

Watching her disappear into the bathroom, hell, he couldn't tear his eyes from Anzu's retreating figure. It was only Atem's iron-willed control preventing him from dragging her back into his arms. It amazed him how quickly she'd become embedded in the very fiber of his being.

"Love?" Joey questioned, forcing Atem's attention back to his second and the smirk plastered across his face. Frowning, Atem took a threatening step toward him, but Joey only added, "Not quite the big scary archangel-in-training now that I've really seen how you treat humans."

"You will show some respect to my mate." Atem snarled before his brain caught up with the anger consuming him. Joey's eyes widened and Atem cursed. That was the last thing he'd wanted to admit to anyone.

"Shit, you're sure?" At Atem's arched brow, Joey nodded. "Of course you are. Now I understand why this had become such a priority. Any idea why Bakura is after her?"

"No, all I have is conjecture. Anzu believes her father was a warlock, which explains the power she is coming into and as I'm sure you have noticed, what she has, she has in abundance. So I have two theories. Either her father made a blood pact with Bakura, and the bastard believes Anzu, as his only living descendent, is responsible for fulfilling it, or he knows she is coming into her power and thinks to take it for his own. But I will not allow him to succeed."

"Well, of course not! And it won't hurt giving her a little Ambrosia."

Atem snorted, turning his back on Joey. Ambrosia, nectar of the gods. Little could Homer have known how literal such a statement was when he'd coined the phrase all those centuries ago and completely against the laws of Heaven.

"I will hardly be able to enforce a law I have myself broken."

"Neither can we afford for you to end up like Seto." Joey said softly. "Your Master, Michael, would break. Atem, you are his only, and no doubt be the only, apprentice. Have you not heard him speak of you, because I have. He sees you as a son."

Atem closed his eyes as pain flashed through him. No, he could not end up like Seto. His Master, Gabriel, held not grudge on Atem, in fact, he pitied the once friends.

But to use Ambrosia, which was just a pretty word for angel's blood, . . . there were pros and cons. Just the right amount of blood and it would make her immortal forever, untouched by sickness and time, but too much and the results were devastating. It he gave her too much, she would because a vampire, even Seto had feared the consequences.

Though maybe he should have because the thought of losing Anzu the way Seto had Kisara twisted deep in Atem's gut. He wasn't sure he could be so noble.

A wave of gut-wrenching remorse swept over him and Atem instantly recognized from where it had come. Anzu. She needed him.

"We both have our own responsibilities. Yours is tracking Bakura. Mine is taking care of the woman in there," Atem said, waving a hand toward the bathroom door. "Let me know if you discover anything new, but right now I need to concentrate on Anzu."

He didn't bother to wait for a reply. In his desperate need to reach her, he just left Joey standing there. It was vexing really. Had it been any one of his warriors, Atem would not have hesitated reprimanding for such an action. But the shoe was on the other foot now, and Atem could not deny he was operating in ways completely out of character for him.

Atem found Anzu sitting on the toilet seat, arms wrapped tightly around her waist, and though she didn't make a sound, tears streamed slowly down her cheeks. His heart lurching, he hesitated only a moment, uncertain how he should proceed as he watched her rocking slowly back and forth. What did he know of easing a human's pain? Hell, what did he know of offering comfort to anyone?

But she was his mate.

Kneeling before her, Atem did not even think she realized her actions when she leaned into him. It was the most natural thing in the world to gather her into his arms. The one thing he'd feared had become the most treasured.

He'd be breaking one of his people's oldest covenants by feeding her Ambrosia. In that, Atem knew he had no choice. He only prayed his motives would be deemed pure enough to be forgiven.

Settling on the floor, he shifted Anzu onto his lap, cradling her against his chest, surrounding her with his warmth. She sank into him, giving her weight up into his protection and that measure of trust twisted something inside Atem, invoking a feeling he'd never encountered. '_Could__it__be__love?__'_

He closed his eyes, relishing the feel of Anzu in his arms. He still wanted her, he had grown hard the minute he'd stepped into the bathroom, but this was different. The harsh bite of arousal was gone. It was subtle and not wholly unpleasant. Murmuring into her hair, he rocked her gently until her trembling began to subside and she finally grew still.

"We _will_ find him." Atem said quietly.

At first a sniffle was the only reply. Then in a whisper, Anzu asked, "But how many more will die because of me?"

"Anzu," he sighed and tipped her chin up with his finger so she was looking at him. "You have no more control over life and death than I do. Who's to say it wasn't their time? And they are in a better place."

"Are they? Really?"

"I would think so. They are at peace, no more suffering, no more pain."

Anzu snorted. His kitten was getting back her claws.

"But no life. You're just dead?"

"It is a different reality, love, but still an existence."

"Will you tell me about it?" she asked, her tone filled with longing that tugged at Atem's heart strings. If he got his way, death would be something she'd never experience. Not first hand, at least.

"Later, but for now I want you to rest. We will need to be prepared once darkness falls. We might not know Bakura has found you until he is upon us, and I do not want you burdened by fatigue."

Anzu did not argue, which Atem saw as verification of her exhaustion. Nor did she utter a protest when he rose with her tightly against his chest and left the bathroom. Ever so gently, he laid her on the bed then followed her down, unwilling to relinquish the feel of her body next to his and it would make what he planned that much easier.

Grimacing against the pain, Atem bit down on the top of his tongue hard enough to draw blood. As the honeyed taste filled his mouth, he lowered his head, his lips covering hers. Then, running his tongue along the seam of her lips, he tried to coax a response, to no avail.

Framing her face with his hands, he whispered, "Open for me, Anzu." Gently applying pressure on her chin with his thumbs, he was filled with excitement when she complied. Atem groaned as her tongue tangled with his before sweeping inside her mouth, making certain his essence mingled with her saliva.

What he would have given to get lost in Anzu's arms, but he couldn't risk her consuming too much of his blood. Atem pulled back, his breath coming in gasps as his dick throbbed with unfulfilled desire. Glancing down, his eyes met the beautiful blue ones brimming with tears and it was like a punch in the gut.

"Anzu?"

"I know I'm nothing more than an imposition, a vow forced upon you by Kisara, but please don't leave me," she whispered, tripping over the words as one tear slid slowly down her cheek.

Brushing away the offending tear with his thumb, Atem stared dumbstruck, only realizing he'd taken too long to respond when, with what sounded like a soft sob, Anzu attempted to push him away. But refusing to budge, he pinned her squirming body to the mattress with his hips nestled between her thighs and her breasts pressed firmly against his chest. Her lush heat burned him through his jeans with the promise of paradise. The vow to Kisara was one Atem could defiantly get behind.

"Kisara does not belong here in our bed, Anzu, now or ever." He whispered into her ear. He didn't know what reaction he had expected from his mate but her hand lashed out, trying to his him on the cheek, he dodged it quickly but this allowed her to sit up and get out of bed.

"Then where does she belong, Atem? Because I got the feeling the feeling you two were awfully close."

For one stunned moment, Atem tried to come to terms with the words she snarled at him. Standing beside the bed, fists clenched in jealous anger, she was a sight to behold, revving up his desire a notch or two to where the only thing that mattered was getting her back under him. Then the implication of her insidious taunt sunk in. He must have misunderstood her meaning.

"Exactly what are you accusing me of, Anzu?" he demanded quietly.

* * *

><p>*laughs away* I STILL LEFT YOU GUYS OFF! This is getting fun! *ah ha ha ha ha ha!*<p>

Have a nice day or night! *opens portal and disapears.*


	6. Two Hearts

Hi everyone! :D I'm back with another chapter! Now, before I start this chapter out,

**Warning! This chapter contains a lemon!**

Also, I am NOT going to put this line that says, **LEMONLEMONLEMONLEMON!**To me, that's just utterly annoying. (Because when I see one I'm like, "It's rated M for a f-ing reason!" Seriously, seeing that lemon line makes me feel dumb.*rants mentally*) _**Also, do NOT give me immature reviews. It**** will ****not be tolerated!**_

Been a while since I gave out that kind of warning. So, *points to station* that is the tissue station if you need tissues, and if you get caught without tissues the station is always well stalked.

Disclaimer, I own NOTHING!

* * *

><p>Anzu's Avenging Angel<p>

Chapter 5

Anzu swallowed heavily. The pain lining Atem's face hit her full force in the chest, frightening her with the urgent desire to return to his arms, to ease the hurt she'd caused. Stumbling back a step, she refused to give in to the need. He could easily be playing her. For all she knew, Atem could be a real Casanova, his one and only desire to get into the pants of every woman he encountered. Though her body was screaming he was different, no, her _soul_ was, that what was between them was special. Anzu was short on trust, and at present her faith in her own intuition was in short supply.

"Did you betray Seto? Is that why you feel such guilt over Kisara's death?"

"Guilt? You think I what, fucked Seto's mate and once he discovered the truth he killed her?"

Crimson eyes filled with rage centered on her, making Anzu want to slink off into a corner and hide. It took every ounce of fortitude to hold her ground, to shrug her shoulders nonchalantly like the prospect of Atem's affirmation wouldn't destroy her.

Atem took a deep shuddering breath, rolling from his lounging position on the bed to sit on the edge of the mattress. Elbows centered on his thighs, his hands combed through his spiky tri-colored hair before coming to rest on the back of his neck, his gaze locked firmly on the floor. "You know nothing of mates," he stated quietly. "But soon that will change."

Atem's head lifted and Anzu read the promise in his eyes. She turned to flee, only to be caught in the steely grip of his arms wrapping around her, her back braced against his chest. Squirming in an attempt to gain her freedom only seemed to make him more determined to keep her prisoner. His hold tightened as a set of teeth sunk into the tendons where her neck met her shoulder. The bite wasn't hard enough to draw blood but it drew a primitive instinct in her and she relaxed against him with a shudder.

"I do feel responsible for Kisara's death," Atem whispered, his lips gently kissing away the sting of his bite. "But not in the way you think, love."

Atem's arms slid away from her. He stepped back and, with some reluctance, Anzu allowed him to turn her. She wasn't entirely certain she wanted to face him, afraid of what she would read there. It would take an idiot not to have noticed the guilt smoldering in his crimson orbs every time Kisara's name was mentioned.

His hand caressed her cheek, leaving a trail of goose-bumps as his fingers slid slowly down her neck and arm, stopping only when he reached her hand. Entwining their fingers, he led Anzu to the bed, giving her arm a quick tug, sending her tumbling to the mattress next to him. With his body turned toward her, Atem drew her palm to his lips, placing a kiss in the center before pinning her hand over his heart.

"Many factors led up to Kisara's death, so I will only give you the basics, but none of it had to do with betraying Seto. When he asked that I allow her to be trained as one of my hunters, I agreed for purely selfish reasons. The lifespan of a human hunter is not long and in the woman's death, I saw Seto's freedom." Atem gave a harsh bark of laughter. "How naïve I was thinking Seto would continue on as if she had never existed."

The look of anguish on Atem's face shattered the place deep inside her where fear and distrust had long resided. She cupped his cheek with her fee hand, exalting in the way he leaned into her touch as if she had the power to heal him. It would only be fitting since he'd managed to free her from the baggage she'd been carrying since childhood.

"Hunting demons is a dangerous business. You can hardly be blamed for Kisara's death."

"It is not her death putting a wedge between Seto and I. It's what I said later, the callous words I spoke for which he has never forgiven me . . . and I cannot blame him."

"What did you say?" Anzu probed gently, but Atem only shook his head.

"I do not want you to hate me too," he whispered.

"That will never happen," she stated, her voice filled with absolute conviction. She didn't think there was anything he could say to change how she felt about him. Not that she wanted to examine too closely what her feelings were. Anzu wasn't ready to admit them even to herself.

Unable or unwilling to meet her gaze, Atem stared down at their joined hands and Anzu thought he wasn't going to respond. Then he spoke, so softly Anzu had to strain to make out the worlds. "I told him he was better off without the human to distract him. There were plenty of females with which he could scratch an itch. He didn't need Kisara."

"Ouch," Anzu murmured, wondering how Seto had taken such pronouncement. Probably not very favorably.

"How the hell was I to know?" Atem cried. With a growl, he attempted to pull away from her, to put some distance between them, but Anzu feared if she released the tight grip on his hand she would lose whatever was growing between them.

"How were you to know what?" Anzu demanded.

"How the hell was I to know my mate would complete me in ways I'd never even suspected I needed?"

With those harshly snarled words, Atem crushed Anzu to him, his lips demanding entrance, which she immediately gave. His tongue swept into her mouth, drawing a moan from her throat. Clothing was tossed aside with little finesses, the urgency having taken hold of Atem, leaving Anzu feeling a little lost as he pushed her flat on the mattress, rising over her.

He brushed her hair from her face as his gaze swept over her slowly. "Christ, you're beautiful. _My_ mate, _my_ love."

Her breathing hitched, his words filling her with wonder. But Anzu had little time to contemplate as Atem once again lowered his head, his lips devouring her own. His cock was there nestled between her thighs and she waited impatiently for him to thrust into her body. Instead, he dragged his lips from hers, sliding down her body to surround a nipple in the moist heat of his mouth.

A cry slipped free as she arched her back, silently demanding more. She wanted harder, faster, anything to quench the flames licking at her insides. To her great dismay, Atem released her tight bud, chuckling softly. Her fingers embedded in his hair, trying to tug him back, only to have a sob forced from her throat when he moved to her other breast, his lips surrounding the nipple, his tongue lashing at the tip.

Not abandoning her other breast completely, his fingers tugged at the wet nipple, pulling and pinching until Anzu thought she would lose her mind or orgasm just from his lips and fingers at her breasts. She arched her hip, searching for some form of relief, only to cry out at the feel of his hand sliding between her thighs. Fingers swept through her folds and sinking them slowly inside.

"Damn, you're so wet," Atem murmured, his warm breath tickling her breast. "And tight, I won't last five seconds inside you, love."

Anzu might have demanded he get to it before she died of unfulfilled lust but at the moment his thumb brushed her clit and she lost the ability to breathe much less think rationally. One finger then two drove through unused tissues, scissoring inside her, stretching her. Understanding the semantics of sex, she still was not prepared for the unbelievable pleasure coursing through her veins. Her hips lifted and a sob tore from her throat as she met his shallow thrusts, wanting, no, needing deeper penetration. It was there just out of her reach, and she wanted her damn orgasm.

One last lick to her tortured nipple and Atem was sliding down her torso. Anzu tried to stop him but he slipped from her grasp. His lips lingered here and there, sucking lightly on her skin before continuing his journey. His broad shoulders forced her thighs farther apart and to her horror he stopped, his face inches from her. Reflexively, she attempted to close her legs, embarrassment flooding her as he seemed to be studying her sex.

Broad hands held her open, his thumbs spreading the folds so he could get a more intimate view. Anzu, beet red, would have protested if his tongue hadn't swept over her, lingering on her slit and ripping a cry from her lips. Shit, she'd never expected this much pleasure . . . Then his lips sucked her clit into his mouth and Anzu detonated into a million little pieces.

She was still twitching from the most amazing climax when Atem rose over her, his erection poised at her entrance. His hands framed her face, his eyes capturing hers and he whispered, "Mine, my mate. Do you understand, love?"

And though Anzu had no idea what the hell he was going on about, she nodded.

He grinned then. Good lord, that grin, it made her want to squeal like a fan-girl inside, the only difference was she was naked with him while other fan-girls only got to dream about him.**(How horribly true)** She was so caught up in his smile she just now realized that he was working his way inside her. His muscles were tense under her fingertips and Anzu knew he was holding back for her. When he came to the membrane shielding her womb, the proof of her virginity, his eyes held a mixture of surprise and extreme arrogance.

He pulled her closer, his lips hovering over hers. "Hold on to me tightly, love. It will be over in a minute." One she had a firm hold on him he thrust forward, his lips capturing her soft cry. But it wasn't pain bringing tears to her eyes, it was the sense of fullness, of not knowing where she ended and Atem began, of one being.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, brushing away the tears from her face.

"Damn you," she whimpered. "You made me fall in love with you."

A brilliant smile encompassed his face. "It's only fair since you made me love you first."

With a sniffle, a grin broke through her tears. "You better or I'll never forgive you."

No fear there, my dear. Forever."

Then his hips retreated and thrust forward. Anzu's eyes closed at the extreme rapture filling her. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she tried to hold onto the tidal wave swirling around her, but each plunge of his hips speared his cock deeper, harder, drawing her further into its murky grip, only to come crashing over her, sucking the breath from her lungs.

Atem's fingers dug into her flesh, angling her hips to penetrate impossibly deeper until with a harsh growl, he stilled, his cock head nudging the entrance of her womb. He tensed, soaking her hidden depths with blasts of semen and triggering another stellar orgasm from which she was sure she'd never recover.

Anzu was still shaking from the intensity of their joining when Atem collapsed on top of her, burying his face in her neck. Clinging to him as if she feared he would disappear, and maybe a small part of her did, she recognized somehow the sex with Atem had been different. Sure, she'd been a virgin, but she read and watched movies. At the moment of the climax it had felt like her soul had escaped the bounds of her flesh and had connected with Atem's. Even now, it was as if she could still feel him. She was pretty certain _that_ was not normal.

Having every intention of demanding an explanation or two, Anzu decided to wait until after she'd finished basking in her afterglow. In Atem's arms, she felt treasured, safe and warm. He was like a giant furnace. Yes, she would want answers.

_Later_.

* * *

><p>Hmm, I may have moved too quick with the lemon. (It goes from sad story to hot and sweaty. -.-') Hmm . . . . OH WELL! *shrugs* :3<p>

This time I leave you at no cliffy! My, my, you all got lucky. :3

Thanks for reading!


	7. Questions and Interruptions

Hey guys, I know, I know, very bad of me to not update but school is a killer and with only one year left, I have to work my butt off. Time flows peeps and never stops. Now, here is the 7th chapter! No lemons this time.

Disclaimer, I own nothing!

* * *

><p>Anzu's Avenging Angel<p>

Chapter 7

Leaning up on his elbow, Atem was amazed to find that watching Anzu sleep filled him with contentment. Slowly, he traced a finger over the swell of her hip, fascinated at the feel of her skin. It was like silk and when he had been encased tightly within her body, it was like basking in the light of Heaven.

Who would have thought he'd become ensnared in a human's web? Now he had to figure out a way to keep her.

Clenching his hands at the disturbing thought, he recognized he would need to devise a plan of action. There was no way in hell he was going to share Seto's fate, and even more importantly, neither would Anzu share Kisara's. He'd fight all the forces of Heaven and Hell to prevent it from happening.

Atem sighed. Soon the sun would be setting and darkness would fall. He should get her up but he hated to disturb the peace. After making love Anzu had quickly succumbed to sleep, saving him from having to answer the questions he'd glimpsed lurking in her eyes. How was he to tell her she would need to leave everything she'd ever known to be with him? Because he couldn't let her go.

"What time is it?" Anzu mumbled, pulling him from his musings.

His fingers curled around her hip, pulling her to him. "Just a little after six," he murmured against her lips before them with his own. Her soft little moan had him hard again and if he didn't have a demon to worry about, he would have given his mate a proper hello.

Instead, Atem forced himself to roll away from her. When it came to Anzu, he was quickly realizing he had little to no control and the last thing he wanted was Bakura to come calling while he was . . . busy. Talk about getting caught with your pants down. It forced a smirk to settle on his face as he reached for his jeans and then slipped them over his legs and hips.

His name, gently whispered from Anzu's lips, drew his attention back to his mate. "What is it, love?"

She was biting her bottom lip, her gaze apprehensive, and Atem knew whatever was on her mind would likely make him uncomfortable.

"We need to talk," she said quietly, and he knew he'd been right.

"We will, Anzu. But first we need to dress. It's almost dark and Bakura could strike at any moment. We need to be prepared."

She studied him for a moment and Atem wasn't certain Anzu would concede to his demands. It wasn't like he had any compunction in forcing her to do his bidding. Hell, he'd throw her naked ass in the circle of protection she'd drawn if he thought for a second she'd stay there. If he only knew where the damn portal was, he'd take her to Heaven and never have to worry about the bastard harming her again.

Jerking a shirt over his head, Atem realized at first light he'd have to start a hunt of his own. He had to find the entrance to Heaven.

He pivoted then came to a swift stop when he realized Anzu was right there anxiously watching him. She was already wearing the same jeans and shirt he had stripped from her body not eight hours ago, and Atem longed to feel her naked skin plastered against his once more. Instead, he kissed her furrowed brow before stepping back lest he give into the temptation.

"All right, Anzu. Let's talk, but not here. Somewhere without a bed."

Glancing at the object in question, he watched a little smile wash away the doubt on Anzu's face. If it hadn't been like looking into a rainbow, Atem might have chastised her for her lack of faith. Instead he followed her from the bedroom, traveling down a narrow hallway to a steep staircase. At the bottom, in a small living room, he remained standing while she took a seat on the floral couch beneath the windowpane looking out onto the front yard. He watched her tug her bottom lip between her teeth, a habit he'd come to associate with his mate's feelings of anxiety.

Her silence concerned him. Not wanting to take the chance she might try and flee, Atem took three cautionary steps closer until his shins rested against an old coffee table sitting in the middle of the room. There he stood, striving to wait for her to speak, she'd been the one who wanted to talk after all, but her hesitation quickly frayed Atem's nerves. "Anzu?" he finally questioned, unable to remain silent any longer.

For a moment, he really thought she was going to completely ignore him. She refused to raise her head, her eyes fixed on her shoes, and Atem sighed. He was about to join her on the sofa when she spoke.

"Did you mean it?" she asked in a breathless rush.

Struggling to understand her question, he finally had to shake his head in confusion. "Mean what, Anzu?"

Again, she hesitated and Atem's patience had come to an end. Sitting beside her, he lifted her head, forcing her eyes to meet his. Her bottom lip was once again captured between her teeth and brushing a thumb over it he encouraged her to set it free before she did any damage.

"Anzu, I cannot assuage your fears if I do not understand what they are."

"You said you loved me," came her quiet response, and he arched a black brow in confusion.

"And I do."

"But we only just met."

So this was what had his mate in a tailspin. Funny, he'd considered many things to explain her unease, but never her doubting his feelings. "If I recall, you were the first to declare such sentiment." Anzu tried to glance away but Atem refused to release his hold, moving to frame her face with his palms. "I told you, Anzu, you are my mate. I know for a human it can take longer, but for an angel it is instinctual. Our soul recognizes its other half almost immediately."

"But what if you're wrong?" she whispered and he sighed.

"Does it fell like I am?"

The denial, when it came, was not damn near quick enough for him. Atem couldn't believe they were having this conversation. He'd sensed her soul reach for his own when they'd made love and he'd also felt his respond.

"Damn it, I'm not wrong," he answered, harsher than he'd intended. Anzu tired to jerk away from him and he wrapped her in his arms in a silent apology, gentling his tone as he asked, "Didn't you feel it, Anzu, our souls merging at climax, becoming one?"

"I thought . . ." Anzu fell silent, hiding her face in his chest.

Atem's lips brushed the top of her forehead before rubbing his cheek against the silky strands of her hair. "You thought what?"

"I thought it was different but I wasn't certain."

He smiled into her brown hair, his arms reflexively tightening around her small frame. Anzu had been a virgin so her confusion shouldn't have come as a surprise, but it had been centuries since Atem had even considered sex much less indulging in carnal relations. And still, he'd never lain with a human, only other angels, three times to be exact. By the third time he was tired of it and gave up. But those three times were all he needed when he found no bliss in their arms, but in Anzu . . . peace.

It was that peace he craved for since he was always fighting, constantly.

Suddenly he felt her stiffen in his arms. "Anzu?"

"Atem, you've feared Seto's fate all this time and yet have found yourself in the same position. I am not immortal."

The little hitch in her voice should have had him rolling in guilt, only Atem found satisfaction in his ability to deny her statement. But how was he going to tell her that she would never naturally die now since he'd obviously given her the right amount of Angel Blood? He had enacted a fundamental change in her very DNA without bothering to consult her.

Well shit. "About that-"

Any other time an interruption would have pissed him off, but this time he gladly welcomed the mist beginning to swirl around their feet and the casual, laid-back voice whispering, "Damn. He's still here."

"Would you prefer he get a quick shag and run? Not with our girl."

"You have a point, Duke. But, I wouldn't have thought one of his kind would sink so low as to fornicate period."

"Must be the whole soul-mate thing. Never seen two souls merge like that before. Damn near blinded me."

Atem rolled his eyes. While he had been a bit busy at the time, he was still pretty sure he would have realized if either of the spirits had been in the room when he and Anzu had been having sex.

His mate, on the other hand, obviously believed the two . . . what had she called them . . . stooges. "You watched?" she squealed, lurching from his arms and jumping to her feet, confronting the two male spirits floating inches off the floor.

Atem sighed. While he was thankful for the distraction, the last thing he wanted was Anzu upset by their presence.

"Well of course we didn't watch," Tristan replied. "Well . . . maybe some of it."

"Why you no good . . ." Anzu snapped, taking a threatening step toward the spirits.

Wrapping his arm around her waist, Atem halted her progress, not at all certain exactly what she thought she was going to do. They were dead after all and impervious to most forms of torture. He almost forgot.

_Almost_.

His grip tighten around her, securing her to his side as he spoke softly and his sword appeared in his right hand. Pointing the fiery tip at the two ghosts, he watched in amusement as the mist danced about in blatant attempt to avoid getting sucked into the flame.

"If neither of you would care to share Kisara's fate, I suggest you stop annoying my mate."

Duke the Banker huffed loudly. "We were trying to help you out. Won't make that mistake again."

Atem snorted and the mist evaporated as if it had never been. Helping him, his ass. Those two were going to be trouble. He could feel it clear to the bone.

"Helping you? What was Duke talking about?"

Great. Trouble with a capital T.

"How the hell should I know, Anzu? I don't think either of them is very stable. They should go to the light as everyone calls it."

The last, which was spoken loudly just in case the two were still lingering about, caused a giggle to bubble from Anzu's lips and Atem couldn't help but sample another taste.

"Well shit. There is really something wrong with this sight. I think my retinas are fried." Joey's amused drawl intruded.

Atem sighed as Anzu jumped away from him. Turning to Joey, he reminded himself taking off his SIC's head really wouldn't appease his annoyance. It would only reattach itself. And while it would hurt like a bitch, it would be far too temporary. No, instead he would give the other male courier duty. Let him spend a centaury ferrying messages from the lesser factions, like the Fates. For a warrior like Joey that would be hell.

Joey must have seen the gleam in Atem's eyes and guessed his commander's train of thoughts because he quickly added, "Sorry to disturb you but I have news. There has been another attack."

Anzu's gasp covered up Atem's violent curse. "Where?" he snapped.

"Chicago but this witch has survived and I thought you might want to question her."

Atem sensed the tension drain from Anzu's limbs. This was good news indeed but speaking with this witch would require he leave Anzu alone. He couldn't teleport with her and a lot could happen in the amount of time it would take him to travel by human means. What if this was Bakura's plan, leaving the witch alive to draw him away from Anzu?

"You must go," she said softly, as if sensing his hesitation and it was very likely she could. They were now bound, after all.

He reached up, gently cupping her cheek. "Only if you promise to cast yourself inside the circle upstairs."

She nodded vigorously and Atem looked at her for a moment before leaning close and whispering something in another language. A strange warmth rushed up her spin and seemed to surround her. Anzu thought that he was saying 'I love you' in another language, since that was her usual reaction, what she didn't know was that if Bakura appeared before her, Atem would know. Not only that, she was damn near impossible to kill now.

Pulling back, he gave a gentle nudge toward the staircase, lightly swatting her ass when she looked over her shoulder with a frown. Atem watched her as she skedaddled up the stairs with a deep blush over her face. Turning to his SIC, he found Joey studying him.

He arched a brow and Joey grinned. "I see the deed has been done."

Atem growled. "Which deed? The one where I skin your ass if you speak a word of this to anyone or the _two centuries_ of courier duty you'll be doing?"

Joey stopped ginning and transported, Atem hooked on to the trail he left behind, closed his eyes, and let his molecules divide until he was nothing but air and followed.

* * *

><p>SIC= second-in-command<p>

There you have it.

What shall happen in the next chapter? Only I know but I'm not telling you guys. :)

See ya in the next chapter!


	8. On The Edge

Hey guys! It's been a while but with the time that has passed I can give you guys a chapter special. (Meaning there won't be just one chapter update!) So, this chapter is all in Anzu's POV, obviously and you'll all be very happy that I am making this a chapter special. If I left this off then you guys would kill me! (lolz!)

Disclaimer, I own nothing!

* * *

><p>Anzu's Avenging Angel<p>

Chapter 8

Anzu paused at the top of the stairs, Atem's belligerent tone catching her attention. She wasn't eavesdropping, but she couldn't help that their voices carried up the stairs. Hellfire? Ridicule? What was he walking about? What deed had been done?

God, if they were discussing what she thought they were discussing she could be eternally mortified.

After waiting a few more seconds, she heard nothing of interest, only silence. Anzu contemplated sneaking back downstairs. That was when a weird sensation hit her, slamming into her chest and sucking the air from her lungs. In a panic, she tripped, bumping into the wall, her nails scraping at the surface as she tried to catch her balance.

The moment passed as quickly as it had occurred leaving her breathless and disoriented. Stumbling down the stairs, her only intent to reach Atem, Anzu found the living room empty, all traces of her bad-ass angel gone.

Sweet Jesus, what just happened?

Then she felt him, like a phantom caress in her chest, Atem surrounding her, stilling her fear. Faint whispers in her mind reassured her all was well, she was loved, protected. It was the strangest feeling sensing him in the deepest recesses of her psyche when he wasn't really there but it also quenched the uncertainty and terror.

Anzu took the stairs two at a time, the murmurs in her head egging her on, reminding her of her promise. By the time she reached the attic she was trembling from the rush of adrenaline.

Damn Atem. He had her in a mild state of panic when there was absolutely no need. Bakura had last been spotted in Chicago. He was still a long way from Boston. And anyway, there was no reason to assume he was any closer to finding her than he had twenty-four hours ago.

After stepping into the middle of the pentagram, Anzu went through the ritual of quickly reconnecting the white line she'd broken to release Atem, She recited the spell, enclosed herself within the safety of the circle.

As the minutes ticked by, Anzu began to wish she'd brought a book, something, and anything to pass the time. Food would have been good too, since she was getting hungry. And she had to go to the bathroom.

A quick glance at her watch showed only fifteen minutes had gone by, damn it. She was never going to make it. If Atem didn't return soon, she was going to lose her freaking mind.

Another ten minutes and Anzu couldn't wait any longer. It was her own fault for thinking about it. Now she couldn't concentrate on anything else. If she didn't go to the bathroom soon she was going to pee her pants!

And she was still hungry.

It would serve Atem right if she ended up dead. How long did it take to ask some chick a couple of questions? It wasn't exactly like he had to factor in travel time or anything.

Sucking in a deep breath, Anzu knew she wasn't being fair. Recanting the spell, she reminded herself the poor woman had been attacked, could still be hanging on death's door for all she knew and certainly deserved a little bit of Atem's time.

Though she would seriously prefer the witch find her own angel.

The consideration stopped Anzu in her tracks. The thoughts swirling around in her mind were really uncharacteristically nasty; especially the ones involving Atem anywhere near the witch in Chicago, or any other witch for that matter . . . or other women. She wasn't normally the jealous type, or at least she didn't think she was. Truthfully, she'd never had anything to be jealous about before Atem but still . . .

Anzu shrugged as she descended the staircase, heading towards that bathroom. Maybe she was the jealous type. So shoot her.

After hitting the bathroom, Anzu grabbed a spoon and bowl, a box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch and a half gallon of milk before heading slowly back into the circle but she knew if she wasn't there when Atem returned he would be plenty mad. He'd be sure to go ballistic on her and Anzu would find herself a virtual prisoner in her own home.

That would _suck_.

With hands full, Anzu tried to juggling the door and her goodies before finally discovering she had to back her way into the attic to get through the doorway. When she swung back to face forward, she found standing between her and the circle a man. Evil emanated from him in waves, totally contradicting his beautiful appearance. The need to vomit damn near brought her to her knees, and her box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch ended up on the floor, the first casualty of the evening.

Over six-and-a-half feet of ripped bleach blond maleness rushing toward her might not have sent her into a panic, but the blood-curdling growl and the long steel blade aimed directly at her did. Anzu spun to the right, avoiding the first thrust as she used the only weapons she had.

The milk, the spoon, and the bowl.

First she threw the milk, which exploded in his face as she slammed the attic door closed, spook and bowl as sword and shield. Just before she stepped off the last step the door slammed open making her take a sharp right as she exited the stairs. Taking up position, when the demon practically flew from the stair she threw he bowl, hitting him right in the face and producing a snarl a shock and surprise. Finally she threw her last weapon knowing full well it wouldn't help.

What she didn't realize it that spoon turned into a missile, hitting the demon right _there_. Using that split second where the demon momentarily fell to his knees, Anzu rushed for the stairs but didn't get anywhere near when she felt the first sting of his blade piercing her back. With a startled cry, Anzu lunged forward, fire burning through her veins. She stumbled, her kness buckling and she crashed to the floor, a sob ripping from her chest as the blade pierced deeper this time. Gasping for breath, she tried to crawl away, but the floor under her was too slick and she collapsed in a heap on the wood.

"Nighty night." The inhuman voice snarled and Anzu was pretty certain the bastard was going to get his wish. Death's icy grip was descending over her, and within its cold embrace the pain and her fear began to slide away. As peace replaced horror, she finally embraced the darkness.

* * *

><p>Ah . . . well . . . aren't you guys glad this is a chapter special?<p>

:D


	9. Too Close for Comfort

Second part of the chapter special! Be happy . . . please. POV will be in Atem's this time. Enjoy.

Disclaimer! I own nothing!

* * *

><p>Anzu's Avenging Angel<p>

Chapter 9

It turned out the witch lived in one of those chic condos in downtown Chicago overlooking Lake Michigan. Unlike Anzu's home, where her nearest neighbor was miles from her, Evie Stanton's was only a wall away and Atem couldn't fathom how no one had heard her screams.

As he approached the woman her eyes grew larger with each step. By the time he'd come to a halt right in front of her they were the size of saucers. At one time this would have amused Atem greatly, he would have viewed it as a sign of respect but that would have been LBA or Life Before Anzu.

_Now it just annoyed the shit out of him._

"What did the demon want from you?" he demanded. His voice was a little harsh and Evie flinched. Atem knew he was frightening her, and he probably should have felt bad, but damn it Evie Stanton was hardly on death's door. Hell, she'd only been kicked around a little bit. Atem figured there was a reason for that. Bakura had gotten what he'd come looking for.

"Atem, Ms. Stanton has been through a difficult time." Skath, the angel whose soul purpose was to govern the spell casters, approached. His tone was a gentle reprimand, and Atem watched Evie's gaze swivel to Skath, her look changing from one of a frightened rabbit to a blatant hero worship. From what Atem understood, Skath was also courting the human woman as well.

Skath was at least a thousand years older than Atem, but age was nothing when it came to who Atem was learning under.

"I am aware Ms. Stanton had been through a difficult couple of hours, but even as we speak there is a demon hunting witches and I'll be damned if I let him succeed in killing his target."

His snarl must have been more brutal than intended because it drew a whimper from Evie and the woman leaned close to Skath, who patted her back softly. "Just tell Atem what you can, dear, so he can be on his way. You want him to make the demon pay for his treatment of you, don't you?"

Evie nodded, tears welling in her eyes before slowly spilling over her lashes. "He had this little teddy bear and demanded I scry for the owner, a little girl, he claimed. But I kept seeing a woman, short brown hair, shoulder length, blue eyes, and that angered him."

Atem tried to tell himself it could have been anyone Evie Stanton had seen. After all, there were a lot of women out there with shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes.

"He kept insisting I was wrong . . . that I was weak. Then he hit me . . . he kept hitting me . . ." Evie left off on a sob, burying her face in Skath's chest. Her slender shoulders shook and Skath held her in a strong hug as he grimaced over her head.

"Was there anything else, what more did you see?" he asked softly.

"Boston."

The one word mumbled into Skath's shirt sent a chill down Atem's spine and as a vicious curse was ripped from his chest as he spun around striding back to Joey who was waiting outside.

"Well?" his second questioned.

"The woman revealed Anzu's location. I must return!" As soon as Atem spoke her name, like a punch in the gut, he knew something was wrong. "Son of bitch," he snarled and teleported to his mate's location.

It took a minute for him to gain his bearings, for his body to adjust. In his confusion, he couldn't understand the form huddled on the floor inches the stairs or the larger figure standing over it, screeching and shielding its eyes. The presence disappeared before Atem could react, a small fraction of time he knew would haunt him for eternity, and then he realized what the motionless mass on the floor was.

"Anzu!" Her name tore out of him like thunder.

Atem rushed to her side before falling to his knees. Gathering her into his arms, he cradled her broken and bleeding body to his chest. He felt the cry bubbling up from his chest, forcing its way from his lips, and he clutched his mate to him, rocking her gently as he buried his face in her neck.

It couldn't end like this! It wasn't fair, what about the blood he had given to her before? It hadn't been enough . . . why, how was it that for centuries he protected humans but couldn't protect the one he truly cared for?

When the wetness hit Atem's face he didn't immediately recognize it for what it was. Tears. His tears. For the first time in his existence, he was weeping. Even seeing his master hurt and betrayed by Lucifer had not brought him to his knees.

"Anzu, don't do this to me," he whispered, his voice hoarse, forcing him to choke out the words. "I won't be able to survive without you. I'm not that strong."

It's funny really, what one considers when they have hit bottom.

How the hell had Seto _endured_?

It was in that moment that Atem realized even in the midst of his heart wrenching in sorrow he could still feel her soul inside him. It had not fled this dimension. In fact, it had never left her body. She lived.

He was a fool.

Willing a dagger into his hand and used the pointed edge to puncture his fingertip. A few drops of blood oozed from the wound before Atem trust is finger into Anzu's mouth, rubbing it against the inside of her cheek. But he didn't dare allow her to consume too much. He only wanted to give her enough to aid in her healing, not to turn her, forcing her to exist on his blood.

Raining kisses along her hair, her face, her neck, Atem gave thanks that he'd already had the forethought to take the necessary steps in prolonging her life and considering how close she'd come to death, Anzu might not want to remove his balls with a dull rusted knife when she gained consciousness.

Well . . . he could hope. Sometimes humans got testy about their mortality.

Gently lifting her into his arms, Atem cradled her against his chest before slowly rising, careful not to jostle her and cause her anymore pain. With extreme care, he went to her room, stopping only when his knees brushed the mattress. Placing her down gently on the sheets he started to strip her clothes and went to the bathroom, wet a cloth, and started to clean her body, removing all traces of blood from her skin so that she would no wake up a mess. He grabbed one of his own shirts and put it on her before he covered her with the silk sheet.

Glancing down, he was reminded of the fact he was also covered in her blood. He couldn't have her wake up and find him in this condition. After taking a quick shower, he dressed before returning to her side. She was still unconscious so after quickly examining her wounds once again and finding them healing, Atem drew the heavy blanket over the sheet before leaving her to rest.

But he didn't go far, only to the living room. From there he summoned Joey, who immediately appeared. Atem wasted no time making his demands known.

"I want Bakura dead. Now. Have every available warrior hunting that bastard down. Pull those not involved in life-and-death situations and find him."

"Should he be held for you to dole out the punishment?" Joey questioned with a sardonic twist and Atem folded his arms across his chest.

"It doesn't matter who kills him as long as he does not escape again."

Surprise danced across Joey's face. "What happened?"

Atem shook his head. He really didn't want to give voice to the words. The knowledge of Anzu's attack left a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. "He was here," was all he could manage to force past his lips and it was good enough. Joey turned white as a sheet.

"Good God, is she okay?"

With a brisk nod, he turned his back on his second and strode across the room to stand next to the couch and stare sightlessly out the window. "She will live, Bakura had best not."

"I'll get right on it."

"Joey, wait," Atem called, twisting quickly to catch the other male before he disappeared. Joey paused, his look questioning.

"I have a special task for you. I want you to look for the portal."

This must have surprised him because Joey's forehead furrowed, eyes narrowing, and he grew contemplative. "The portal? Well, I can't say I saw that one coming but I should have."

Atem glanced away, a niggling sense of guilt beginning to fester. "I will not allow Anzu to be terrorized in such a way again."

"You do realize if you do this she will no longer be a secret. You'll not be able to hide her in Heaven."

Returning his gaze to Joey's, he nodded. "Any humiliation or punishment I would be forced to endure is nothing compared to her safety. Anzu is my only concern. The rest is incidental."

Joey smiled and shook his head. "You Master is in charge of punishment, I don't think he's going to damage his apprentice just because he followed his heart." he paused before sighing. "I will do as ordered, my-"

"No," Atem hastily interrupted. "I am asking this as a special favor. For me."

A slow smile spread across Joey's face. "You know, this is the first time you've ever asked for my help."

"And hopefully the last," Atem mumbled under his breath. "I'm sure you'll see you are suitably compensated."

"Let's just say you'll owe me," Joey said with a chuckle. "You are not the first to find his mate and I'm sure you won't be the last. I might need that favor someday."

Atem snorted. God forbid Joey mate. He needed someone he trusted to retain their faculties. This whole mating business drew a male to the edge of insanity. He'd been breaking one covenant after another since he first set eyes on Anzu.

A weight lifted from Atem's shoulders as Joey faded from sight. It was good to know someone had his back. Once upon a time, it would have been Seto riding shotgun.

With a sign, he decided it was best not to think about Seto right now. Anzu should awaken soon. Maybe later he could find a way to mend the cosmic gap between him and Seto, but for now Anzu was his one and only priority.

* * *

><p>So, Anzu will live but what will her reaction be when she finds out she's immortal? Well, for one thing, that's for me to know and you guys to find out in the next update. If you would, I'd like reviews because I WILL NOT update if I don't get any.<p>

You think I'm playing?

Ho, ho, ho. How wrong you are.

See ya next update! :DDD


	10. Bakura's Plot

Hi guys! Been awhile, I know but I have a chapter for you. Even though it is short, I'll have another update soon so not to worry but I needed to answer some questions for one of my reviewers.

Disclaimer, I own NOTHING!

* * *

><p>Anzu's Avenging Angel<p>

Chapter 10

Bakura paced the tiny confines of his chamber, hissing in frustration. The bitch still lived. Why? He should be free, why was she not dead?

It wasn't from lack of trying on his part. He's stabbed the bitch enough but she'd continued to hang on and then that sanctimonious bastard, Atem, had appeared. Atem. What the hell was he doing showing up? He never involved himself in the workings of humans. It was like a cardinal rule or something.

Ripping a hand through his white hair, Bakura still couldn't get over the shock. The fucking archangel trainee . . . stupid former Pharaoh. Why the hell did God want him to be Michael's apprentice anyway? Not like the damn angel was going to die anytime soon.

He was growing weak, that's why the bastard had almost caught him. He'd known he would grow to regret letting that witch in Chicago live but he'd been in such a hurry thinking that the end was in sight. Well, there was nothing else to do but find another meal. Something to last him several days. Then he would return to finish the job.

That drew a smile to his face. Yes, to kill that damn bitch.

He came to a sudden halt, it had finally hit him. The look on Atem's face just before he had fled. The anguish, the fear, that had been what had struck him wrong. Atem actually cared about a human woman! That damn angel hadn't cared for someone since he'd been alive, but then he had to get married.

Could it be that easy? Kill the woman and get the revenge that he'd always wanted ever since that embarrassing failure when he was the King of Thieves.

If he killed Atem . . . the seal would break. The seal that held Zorc the Dark One in check. Then he wouldn't have to worry about that stupid Lucifer bossing him around all the time.

Four birds would die with one stone. If he killed the woman, Atem would be crushed and a much easier target. His death would insure that Zorc the Dark One would come back and Lucifer was very much in the way when it came to ruling the darkness and evil, so bye-bye Luke-y. Bakura grinned, a maddening look glitter in his eyes.

He wasn't second in command now, but he had made a deal with Zorc. If the Dark One rose, Bakura would be his right hand man, or demon, in this case. Yes, not only was his freedom actually in sight, but quite a few other important things to would come of this killing.

He couldn't_ wait_.

* * *

><p>oooo la la yami had some questions, and I will answer. (Warning, this will be kinda bullpoopie but a bullshit answer is better then no answer so . . .<p>

Question 1.) Anzu didn't get enough of Atem's blood to become immortal, so he had to give her a little bit more. Had she been turned into a vampire, the reason why she could only live on his blood is because it was his blood that originally Turned her. No other blood can satisfy her. None. But that doesn't stop some vamps from attacking humans to get the blood. An angel, in this story, is the only being that can Make a vamp, so the angel that Made the vamp has to do two things if the vamp starts to target humans...

A. Find and take the vamp and lock he or she away until they gain back their sanity.

and . . .

B. If the angel gets tired of having to take care of the vamp, the angel can just leave it and let it starve to death.

Question 2.) Before I had to pause on the story, I lost my notes and had to remake them. (And that takes time for me.) So while I was doing that I was working on my other stories so when I started back up, I was being dumb when I didn't check on that fact that you pointed out that I called the second Duke a banker and a teacher. To fix this up, he taught school for four years and for the rest of his years he worked as a banker. So he can be called a teacher or a banker. (Bullpoopie answer number one.)

Question 3.) Another good example of me not checking on the chapters that I had alreay put up. The sex with those three angels would be considered one-night-stands with no feelings at all. So it wasn't heart moving or soul moving like it is with Anzu, there's just no emotion in it at all. Angels don't count one-night-stands as 'sex'. (My second, and hopefully last bullpoopie answer.)

There is your answers, if you'd like me to answer more questions I'll be right here.

Readers, I will update soon, that is a serious promise.

Until the next update . . .

Germantownmaiden~


	11. Awake and Immortal

Hi guys. It's been a few weeks but I finally have this chapter put together. So, a little info/babble for ya. While I was writing this I thought it was time to add the YGO twist that I've been wanting to add for some time now. I'm now dragging in the Duel Monster Realm in and Shadow magic and whatnot. But due to the fact that this story cannot continue on forever (my fingers cry at the thought...) I have to choose a limited amout of what monsters I'm going to put in. If you want to see a certain duel monster in the story just put it in the review.

So with that said I'm going to look through all the YGO cards that I have collected over the years and pick out the ones I want to see. Just to let you guys know, I'm not putting in Dark Magician or Dark Magician Girl. Yes, they are popular but I'd like to see some different cards. (Try and keep the cards old school.)

So, before I bore you all to death . . .

**_Disclaimer, I own nothing!_**

* * *

><p>Anzu's Avenging Angel<p>

Chapter 11

Anzu woke, panic rolling through her, chagrined when she was unable to recall the reason. She couldn't even remember how she'd ended up in bed. The clock on the nightstand read eight, which was obviously in the morning given the amount of warm light streaming through the window.

Wait . . . how did it get to be daylight? The last thing she remembered was darkness had just fallen and Atem had left . . . but he was worried . . . about something . . . a demon?

Yes, that was it. A demon.

Anzu jerked upright, the memory of the attack crashing over her. The demon's damned sword had pierced her flesh over and over again. She'd never in her life encountered anything so painful. Not even when she was twelve and had set her pants on fire after a seriously botched spell.

This time though, the culprit hadn't been a tiny fire one of the stooges could put out with a great gust of wind. No, the sword had plunged into her, shredded major organs and destroyed her from the inside out. She should be dead. At the very least, in the hospital fighting for her life. So unless weeks had passed while she was out cold, something was very, very wrong.

Carefully edging off the bed, Anzu expected pain but encountered only mild tenderness as she hobbled to the bathroom. Lifting the shirt that hung past her where she was certain the blade had exited when it had gone through her body. A sense of panic overwhelmed her and, twisting in front of a mirror in her room, she inspected her back, finding only a few areas of puckered skin. She tried to suck in a deep breath but a wheeze was all she accomplished as she fought back the terror.

What sounded like the door to her bedroom crashing into the wall drew tension through her until she heard Atem's voice.

"Anzu, what's wrong?"

Storming from her bedroom bathroom, she slammed the door open and then closed it. Atem looked slightly shocked as she stomped up to him, her blue eyes glittering in suspicion. "What in the world did you do to me?" she demanded. His crimson eyes widened at the question and he shuffled his feet. Anzu saw that he was unsure of something, he was unsure of telling her something. "Is it really so bad that you can't tell me?" she asked, softening her voice, knowing that he had probably come home and had a heart attack for sure when he had found her.

"I . . . I gave you some of my essence."

Anzu felt her forehead wrinkle in confusion. Essence? What the hell was he talking about? "You didn't use a condom during sex, is that what you mean?"

Atem shook his head quickly. "No, no! There was no need the first time. Until we bonded, pregnancy was impossible. I . . ." he paused again. "I fed you some of my blood."

"Your blood? Ew, why did you do that?" she asked, not fighting the need to snuggle into his chest. The pregnancy information was interesting, but that wasn't important at the moment.

"To make you immortal." Atem said quickly, looking away. Anzu blinked, not exactly expecting that to come out of his mouth.

"Immortal? Like, immortal, immortal?"

His lips curved into a slight smile. "There's only one kind of immortal, my dear. You either are, or you're not."

"But . . . how?" Anzu felt like she was repeating herself but it kind of felt necessary at the moment.

Atem sighed. "It was my blood, Anzu. Too much and angel blood can turn you into a vampire. Just enough and death is not an option. I gave you some at the beginning, but it wasn't enough." He explained.

"But could I still die?" she asked, ignoring the other information.

Atem sighed. "There is one thing that can kill you. The poison of Lucifer, originally called the Poison of Zorc."

"Originally?" she asked.

Atem pulled her so they were sitting down on her bed. "Before I could become an official archangel in training, I had to pass some tests. I was young when Lucifer fell and I had just met Michael. Some years later I was sent to Earth to help humanity and prove that I was worthy of being a future archangel. You might have known me as Pharaoh Atem. I was one of the pharaohs in the eightieth dynasty."

"Is that where your name came from?"

He smiled. "Yes, at first I had no name, but when I was born on Earth I had become quite fond of the name given to me. Back to the story, when I was called to Earth and I gained the title of Pharaoh, I ran into a being called Zorc the Dark One. He was the original ruler of Hell, but Lucifer took the title and Zorc was pushed out. Since Zorc was much more powerful then Lucifer, he tried to pacify the former Dark Lord by making him King of the Shadow Realm."

"My guess is that did not pacify Zorc at all."

"Correct and a thief by the name of Bakura, the one you know as a demon, supported him. He told Zorc of his plans to put him back into power and then went to Lucifer to ask him to be put on Earth without being born to it. The King of Hell agreed and Bakura became the King of Thieves . . . my enemy. He didn't really know who I was and his plan was to get Zorc out of the Shadow Realm so that Lucifer really had no choice but to give up the stolen title." He paused, taking a few breaths. "And I stopped him. I died in the process but the fact that I did that allowed me to pass the final test. Bakura lost the highest position in Lucifer's court and he's been after my blood ever since."

Anzu let go of the breath she was holding. "So . . . the poison, it was originally made by Zorc but Lucifer made it better?"

"Yes." He said. They sat together in silence before Atem snuggled her neck gently. "I'm very angry at you, Anzu." He whispered into her ear, making her lay back down on the bed.

"Well that's a surprise." She murmured. "What for?"

"You weren't in the protection circle." He growled. Anzu blushed and looked away. She was totally _busted_.

"I had to go to the bathroom." She said. Atem's brow rose and she continued. "Not to mention I was really hungry and sitting in a damned circle until you came back after hanging out with some female witch didn't sit well."

Atem smiled as he heard the jealousy practically oozing from her as she huffed. "Jealous, love?"

"No!" she denied.

_'Oh I do love to tease her, but not now.'_ He thought. "Just to let you know, my dear, that witch is being courted by another angel, besides, I think she was too scared of me to even attempt to flirt."

"Oh . . ." Atem smiled.

"Am I forgiven, Anzu?"

"Maybe." She said. He laughed and relaxed, now that she was awake he could stop panicking.

"You ever scare me like that again I'll spank the living hell out of you." He threatened.

"Oh I'm so scared." She said, poking him in the arm. He chuckled but the humor slipped away.

"You do realize that Bakura will only be the first, Anzu? Once you understand the true extent of your powers . . . there's not just going to be demons after you, but humans too."

Anzu blinked. "I'm that powerful?"

"Yes, and you don't even know, good god, how in the world did those spirits keep you safe for this long?"

"Luck?"

Atem snorted. "Possibly. Anzu . . . I want you to return to Heaven with me."

Anzu was thoroughly flabbergasted. One, a demon is after her, two, she is the soul mate of an archangel-in-training and former pharaoh that lived in the eightieth dynasty, three, she is somehow incredibly powerful, four . . . he wants her to go to Heaven?

The confusion was mounting and continued the pile . . . no, it was no longer a pile; it was a mountain of confusion.

Her head was hurting now . . .

"Is that even possible?" she asked but paused for a moment before saying, "Yeah, I'll go."

Atem chuckled softly. "It is, we just have to find the portal to get there. Joey is doing that for me but while he does that, I'm going to teach you some old magic."

"How old?"

"Egyptian old." He said and held out his hand. A soft golden sphere formed into his palm. There was a popping noise and now he was holding a book made of old leather with some old writing on it. "This is a magic book I kept when I died. You will be learning magic that other witches would die to know."

"What's so special about the magic?" she asked.

"You know what familiars are?"

"Animals, partners for the witches or warlocks."

"Now imagine a realm where there are thousands of them and they can be summoned by anyone as long as they know how to. There are some that are incredibly strong and others are as weak as an average infant. It depends on the casters magic."

"You used this magic too?"

"Yes, I had the honor of fighting next to the three gods of the realm of monsters. Winged Dragon of Ra, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and Obelisk the Tormentor are the most powerful monsters in that realm."

"Can you still call them?"

Atem snorted. "Of course I can but it's not about me this time, it's about you. We're starting now." He said and marched downstairs. Anzu weighted the options. Learn the magic and actually defend herself against the damned demon or don't learn, get spanked by Atem, and learn anyway.

First option sounded a bit better. "Anzu!"

"Coming!" she squeaked and ran down.

~o~

Three hours later Joey popped in to inform Atem that his search was going well when he saw the newly turned immortal that was also the soul mate to his boss fall flat on her butt. "That was totally unfair." She yelled.

"Wrong, you left yourself open." Atem sniffed back. Joey smiled at the two. They really were suited for each other. It made Joey stop for a moment and wonder when he was going to find someone . . . oh well, it would happen sooner or later. What comes around goes around, and he had laughed at his boss plenty for showing his mushy side.

"Hi, Joey." Anzu said, startling both angels.

Joey gave a cheeky grin and waved. "Hey, Anzu. Is Atem kicking your butt?"

She sighed. "Horribly so." Joey smiled and turned to his boss.

"I'm closer to finding the doorway and the others believe they have a lock on Bakura."

"Good." Atem nodded before turned to face Anzu. "Where do you think you're going? Anzu gulped and turned back to face him.

"The bathroom . . ."

"Oh no you don't!" he growled and chased after her when she took off up stairs. Joey watched them with an amused smile on his face. Hopefully all this crap would end and his boss would be happy. That was all a friend could ask for.

* * *

><p>Can you tell where this is going? (With the magic and stuff, anyway.) So, tell me what you think!<p>

^o^

See ya laters!


	12. The Archangel Michael!

Hi everyone! I am SOOOOO sorry for leaving you guys off for so long. I've been sick lately and I'm finally fighting back at. So, as a token from me to ask for your forgivness, I give you the next chapter of Anzu's Avenging Angel. Beware though, I have added a twist that could turn this story into utter chaos. :D

Disclaimer, I own nothing!

* * *

><p>Anzu's Avenging Angel<p>

Chapter 12

Anzu was slammed down to the ground on her ass. She looked up to see Atem staring down at her, a calm look over his face. "Congrats, Anzu, by the end of this week you'll be able to kill a vampire without even looking at him. Your magic has grown and come a long way. In two months you'll be able to take on a young angel."

"This sucks balls." She groaned.

"Yes, but then this naturally sucks since you modern humans don't work out like the Spartans did."

"Hold up, this . . . this whole three weeks, was pure Spartan training?"

"Indeed."

"But I'm also your mate, so that means you're letting me slide slightly. So what's the _real_ training?" Atem's brow shot up and a grin tugged at his lips.

"Would you really like to know what_ pure_ Spartan training is?"

"Probably not, but what the hell, I'm going to Heaven anyway, might as well experience a little bit of Hell since I'm not going." The angel burst out laughing as he held his rips while leaning against the wall. Anzu got up and felt her muscles protest. She hadn't done this much work out since the time she had punched one of the neighborhood bullies and had to run for it.

"Now," Atem said, chuckling softly. "We'll concentrate on summoning Shadow Creatures."

"You explained that they were almost like familiars, what else can you tell me about them?" she asked. Atem hummed and sat down on the couch.

"Well, what creature you get depends on certain factors. One, the amount of magic you have, and you have plenty, Anzu. Second, your personality, if you have a bubbly one you are more than likely to summon a bubbly monster. On the other hand, if you have an unusual large amount of magic, that would be me, and a personality that is just, then you're more than likely to summon a rare and incredibly strong monster."

"Something tells me I'll have to wait for those rare and powerful monsters." She sighed. Atem chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"You'll get there, trust me."

"I seriously doubt it. For a whole week I've been fighting you, getting my ass handed to me and it feels as though I've gotten no where." She huffed and slumped onto the couch, wrapping the blanket around her. Atem sighed and scooted next to her, pulling her against his chest.

"Anzu," he whispered softly. "I promise that you are growing in power and skill. Just last week you messed up every other spell you preformed and now out of ten spells, you only mess up one."

Anzu remained silent, finding that she couldn't really disagree with him. "Has . . . he been found?" she asked in a tiny voice. Atem stiffened and his arms tightened around her. She relaxed completely feeling totally safe in her mate's arms.

"Unfortunately, Bakura is leading my team in circles. Joey told me that it's like chasing after your own ass."

Anzu blinked. "That sucks." Atem remained silent and she knew he was beating himself up inside. "Hey." She said quietly, cupping his face, making him face her. "You'll find him and keep me safe. You are, after all, an archangel in training." She smiled.

He sighed and a shaky smile popped out. "I know. It's just hard for me. He's out there, probably getting stronger and all I can do is have my angels chase him and for me to wait so he can make his move." Anzu rested her head against his shoulder.

It wasn't fair. He was trying to help her and she could barely summon a shadow monster to defend herself. "A-"

He interrupted her by standing up suddenly and then falling to one knee as a bright light flashed through the room. Anzu stared at her angel in shock. Why would Atem bow . . . ?

"So this is Anzu Mazaki." A soft but strong voice drifted through the air. Anzu looked up to see a middle aged man with golden blond hair and shocking bright blue eyes. He was slightly tan and his teeth were blindingly white as he smiled at her. He was wearing simple clothes. Blue jeans that looked well wore and a tight white shirt that outlined every perfectly sculpted muscle. Including that amazing six-pack he had going . . . nope, scratch six, it was an _eight-pack_. Holy shit.

There was something . . . powerful about this man. He practically made the air vibrate with power but at the same time he gave off a very peaceful vibe. Can someone do that? Be powerful but peaceful at the same time?

She thought about it for a second and realized that Atem's vibe was similar to this stranger's vibe. "And you are?" she finally asked.

She heard Atem suck in a shocked breath of air that sounded more like a hiss. The man chuckled softly. "You may rise, Atem. Down here we are equals." Anzu watched as her mate rose slowly.

"Michael."

Her jaw dropped.

Michael . . . as in, _THE Michael_?

"You're Michael?" she squeaked out. "As it Prince of Angels, Who is Like God, the Angel of Deliverance and Defender of the Faith?"

The archangel smiled and turned to his apprentice. "Have you been teaching her my names?"

"No."

"I used to go to this church that was obsessed with Michael, the names kinda stuck." She explained. "Holy shi- I mean, crap, I have an archangel in my living room!"

Michael laughed and turned to Atem. "I see why you two are mates. She'll make you laugh a little more often."

Atem smiled. "That may come later; right now I can't really leave her."

His Master blinked. "Why not?"

"Bakura."

Anzu watched in utter fascination as the kindness seemed to disappear from the archangel's face. It was almost like watching him take off a mask. Now she truly understood why he was the archangel of Protection. "Why is he here?"

"He's trying to kill Anzu for some reason and in the process of trying to get to her, he's killed lots of witches and at the moment, he's . . ." he trailed off and finished the sentence through his mind-link to his master. '_Killing_ _children.'_

Michael's eyes narrowed dangerously. Slowly, his eyes gave off a faint glow. Atem felt like trembling. He had seen his Master get protective of innocent lives before and it was something not everyone could see. The first time Atem had seen Michael in his true glory it nearly killed him. _'Master, please . . .'_

The archangel snapped out of it, his eyes returning to the shocking blue and gave his apprentice and Anzu a shaky smile. "Sorry about that."

"Why are you sorry? Are you talking about when your eyes started to glow?"

Both angels looked over at her sharply. "You _saw_ his eyes glow?"

"It wasn't hard to miss." Anzu said, shrugging. Michael blinked a two times and turned to face his apprentice.

_'She's different. Most witches can't see that . . .'_

_'Her bloodline, perhaps?'_

_'Maybe, but I have a feeling it's something much different. Only _angels_ can see my glow.'_

_'So what does it mean?'_

_'There have been cases . . .'_

_'What are you talking about?'_

_'Before I was made by God, there was an elite group of angels called Seraphs. Angels with six wings. There's only three left, and they guard His throne. But in the restricted records, I read that the rest had fallen to Earth.'_

_'They could mix with humans?'_

_'We don't really know, but it is a possibility and it would explain why Anzu is so powerful and she could see my glow.'_

_'What about angels?'_

_'Doubt it. Not many angels in the old days would mix with humans like they do now.'_

_'Oh, so explain the nephilim.'_ Michael glared. _'Got you.'_

"Hello?" Anzu said, finally breaking the silence. "Did I do something wrong?"

The two angels turned to the young woman. Michael shook his head. "Not at all. We were just talking how you could have seen my glow. Humans can't see it."

"Ok . . ."

"Anzu . . . do you have a family tree?"

"Sure. Goes back to medieval times. Why?"

Michael answered her. "There might have been an angel or a seraph in your family. Giving you the ability to see my glow."

"A seraph?"

"Beings before the angels." Michael explained. "Three guard His throne, but there were more of them. They went to earth and were never seen again. They didn't become like those of the Fallen, but from what records say about them, seraphs had the ability to control light and darkness. They didn't support good or evil. The record stated that they were neutral beings."

She turned to Atem. "What do you know about them?"

He sighed and shook his head. "Very little. The last three seraphs that I know only talk to God. They do not mix with the angels."

"They don't even fight?"

"From what He said, they hate fighting." Michael said, shrugging.

"Babies." Atem muttered under his breath, making his Master smile.

"Now Anzu, let's see that family tree of yours."

* * *

><p>So... is Anzu related to an angel or a seraph? The twists will be much more crazier from here on out.<p>

Thank you for reading! XD


	13. Nightwalks and Angels

Hi. I'm so sorry you guys but some family crap came up and I was pulled into it. (yeah it sucks.) Since it's Summer vacation for me, I will be writing more! So, please enjoy this new, and sadly short..., chapter.

Disclaimer, I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Anzu's Avenging Angel<p>

Chapter 13

Michael and Atem were sitting at Anzu's dinning room table looking through large amounts of paper. Some new, others were old and yellowed with age. Some even had to be laminated so that there could be no more damage to the documents. Both felt like banging their heads on the table.

"Master, we aren't getting anywhere."

Michael sighed. "I know, I know, but I can't help but feeling that something is right here in our faces and we're not seeing it."

"I was wondering if that was only me, so it's you too?" Atem asked, stacking the papers gently into a pile.

"Let me go for a walk. Maybe I just need to breathe for a moment." Atem got up at the same time as his Master.

"Would you like me to go with you?"

"Don't forget its sundown already." Atem remained silent, making Michael smile. "I'll be fine; I am the Prince of Angels, after all."

* * *

><p>Anzu was sitting in a restaurant munching on a burger. While the boys thought she was in her room, she decided to sneak out and get some fresh air. It was totally wrong but going crazy in her bedroom was not on her list of things to do.<p>

Where she was sitting was in a corner of the wall facing everyone so that she could keep on eye on anything suspicious. There was no way in hell she was going to be killed because her back was wide open.

Not happening.

Also, this littler sneak out was the perfect time to collect her thoughts. For one thing, her sudden understanding of being Atem's mate. At first she refused to understand, but then her heart, being the traitor that it was, told her the truth of her feelings then had been extremely curious as to what it truly meant.

At first, she had wondered if this whole mate thing was like animals taking a mate for life, like a wolf or swan but when she woke up from her 'coma' after _his_ attack the first thing she had felt was a wave of emotions. Grief, rage, and fear. It took her a full a minute to realize that those were Atem's feelings, not her own. Grief and fear if she had never woken up, and rage for not getting to her home on time to save her from the pain.

It touched her heart in a way nothing ever did. It was that wave of twisted emotions that made her realize that she held his heart, and he held hers. It was that simple. How could Kisara stand it? Being a ghost, unable to touch the one who still holds her heart, unable to speak with him and yet when she closed her eyes or looked up, she could only see him.

It must have hurt so much. It made Anzu question herself. Was she really worthy of a future archangel, immortal or possibly half seraph, to hold his heart? So many questions and possibly little time to answer them.

Breathing in a shaky breath, she flagged down her waiter and asked for the bill. When he came back, Anzu paid for it and left. Opening the door, she was blasted with the cool night air as she walked out to join the moving people on the sidewalk.

"Well, this is a surprise." A soft, familiar voice said. Anzu looked up to see Michael in the same outfit as before. In the daylight, he indeed, looked like an angel but at night there was something utterly different about him. He looked so lonely and sad, he was like one of those sad mysterious characters you'd see in a movie or described in a book. He smiled then. "I thought you were in your room."

Anzu shrugged. "I was, but I didn't want to go stir crazy, so I sneaked out. Besides," she smiled and walked up to him. "I'm with the Prince of Angels, what could happen?"

He laughed. "I told Atem that, but you're a different matter, Anzu."

"Then I guess he has to learn." She huffed. "So did you get anything from my family trees?"

Michael sighed and suddenly seemed to age right before her eyes. "No. We have all the names for the earth bound seraphs, but none seem to be in your family."

Anzu hummed. "Have you thought of their children? I mean, humans age but do seraphs? If they don't then it's likely they'll seek each other out for love and companionship."

Michael blinked, as though he had not thought about that at all. "We should probably look into that." Anzu's cell phone rang at that moment, but she knew who it was and didn't even bother picking it up.

'_Atem?_'

'_Where are you?_' he growled.

'_With your Master, safe and sound._' She said calmly. The feelings she was getting from him told her that he was angry, worried, and lots more. She was still new at naming emotions by color. '_Don't worry, we're coming home_.'

Anzu turned to Michael then. "I think we should go. Atem found out that I'm not home." The angel smiled.

"I was wondering when that would happen." Together they walked home and she got the privilege of hearing childhood stories about Atem.

* * *

><p>An angel sat in a silent room. An aura of gold surrounded him, marking him as a holy angel that would one day serve as an archangel. He was pale with deep blue eyes that could pierce the soul. Brown hair that looked to be made of rich dirt that was close to meeting his wide shoulders. His wings were pure white but the very tips of his feathers were dusted in the same blue as his eyes.<p>

But despite all this beauty, there was a sad, almost miserable air surrounding him. His eyes did not just pierce the soul, but they held a coldness that would have made any warm and happy person grow cold.

Another angel appeared, on one knee to the angel. "Lord Seto."

The angel, Seto, turned to the lower ranking angel. "Terra?" the angel looked up, her moss green eyes glowed in the light and her brown hair streaked with gold highlights, making it appear to be sunlight in a dark, thick forest.

"Atem's second-in-command returns. He has been searching for something." She informed him. Seto watched her silently until he spoke.

"Do you know what?"

Terra nodded. "The doorway to Heaven."

Seto's brow shot up and for once, curiosity filled him. "Have you found out why?"

"No, he keeps dodging me." She growled with great annoyance. The angel population knew that Terra disliked Joey with a fiery passion all because of a flying competition that she lost for the first time. Terra was considered one of the best and fastest fliers among the angels, but Joey proved her wrong one day, besting not only her fastest time but clearing the last obstacle where she injured her wing and couldn't fly for a month.

"Not to mention Atem's whole team is hunting for Bakura, who, I should add, is slaughtering innocent children left and right."

Seto shrugged. "Then it's obvious why he's down on Earth."

"But why did he give Joey the order to find the doorway?" Terra pointed out, stopping Seto's smart thought process.

She was right, why had he given such an order? "Leave, Terra, I need to think." He said. The angel bowed and left. Seto got up and started to pace. Why would Atem find the doorway? If had been lost since Adam and Eve left paradise. Not even the angels knew where it was and He refused to tell anyone.

"What are you hiding, Atem?"

* * *

><p>So I seem to have brought Seto into the mix, this could get messy. -.-...<p>

See ya next update!


	14. Seraph of the Stars

Hi guys. So upon looking at my original ending for this story, which would have been the same-old-same-old happy ending, I decided it needed a little spice. Not a lemon, but something that will probably make you scream at your computer screen and wish to do harm to me.

So, are we ready? Here we go!

Disclaimer, I own nothing!

* * *

><p>Anzu's Avenging Angel<p>

Chapter 14

"Why are you so interested in Atem's business now?" the archangel Gabriel asked his apprentice. Seto was pacing in his Master's study room, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Because he has the entire team looking for Bakura, which is understandable, but why does he have Joey looking for the doorway to Heaven, it doesn't make any sense!" Gabriel's pale blond brows rose.

His hair was nearly white blond with a touch of gold. In the sunlight, it was hard for anyone other than the archangels to look at him. The archangel of truth and the messenger of God, like all the old archangels, were mate-less, which often made Seto a bit jealous. "That doesn't make sense, but he will be a powerful archangel one day, perhaps he would just like to know what was lost, even to us."

"Please, those seraphs know the location; they just don't want to give it up." Seto growled, a soft white glow started to emanate around him.

"That may be so," Gabriel said, walking up to his apprentice, placing a hand on Seto's shoulder. "But you should leave him alone. You and I both know that you're not ready to talk to him face-to-face once more."

"How can he go on?" he snapped. "How can the other archangels already see him as one? Why can they not look at me that way?"

Gabriel sighed. "Because Seto, you lost your soul mate, and that does something to the soul. It may be true that we archangels of old will never know such a feeling, but we can understand it. Atem has no mate, therefore, he is in a much different position than you."

"I resent that!" Seto snarled. A glass vase shattered into tiny pieces. With centuries of patience, Gabriel waved his hand and the vase put itself back together.

"This is your test, Seto. Learn to forgive, because that is what is expected of us angels. Life has a way of making things better."

"How do you know?"

Gabriel smiled sadly. "Because I loved once too."

Set spun around. "But you said-"

"She was not my soul mate, but I loved her, and she loved me. Then one day she found she loved another, she was torn, so I saved her the pain, told her to go with the other man because he would grow old with her, while I could not. At first, I was angry that I could not be with her, but then . . ." he took a breath of air. "But then I came back after a year. She was happy, she had a son and a girl on the way."

Seto leaned against the wall in stunned silence, for this was a new side to his master that not even he'd seen. "Do you want to know what she named her first son?" Gabriel laughed softly.

"She named him after you?"

"Indeed she did. That day I learned something very important. If you love someone truly, than for the good of their happiness that they deserve, let them go. To this day I am happy that she was happy, and in return, I blessed her family and watched over her only son."

"What does that have anything to do with Kisara and I?"

"You said, 'what do I know?' and I told you. Would she have wanted you to hold this grudge?"

Seto felt his cheeks burn a bit. "No . . ."

"Do you think she would understand Atem's ignorance at the time?"

"Yes." Of course she would, that was just how Kisara was.

"Than maybe you see a little bit of what I see, Apprentice." The archangel picked up a simple black bag and a spark of white light flashed over his white robes, changing them into simple jeans and a plain white shirt.

"Master?"

"Michael is with his apprentice, too. I'd like to fight for those children." He turned and smiled. "Are you coming with?"

Seto sighed and shrugged. "Sure." He muttered.

* * *

><p>When Anzu got home Atem grabbed her by her tiny waist and snuggled into her neck. <em>'Don't do that again.'<em>

She smiled. _'I won't.'_ "I came up with a really good reason why you can't find any seraphs from your list on my tree."

Atem blinked. "Really?" he turned to his Master. "What?"

"The seraphs couldn't age, Atem. So they no doubt turned to each other for companionship. If they had children of their own, then we wouldn't have known because they were so wide-spread."

Atem's jaw dropped. "That actually makes since! It would explain a few odd trees I found too."

"Odd?"

"I noticed that a few relatives seemed to . . . repeat themselves. The same names and such. I figured that it was to honor some dead family member but then I noticed an odd pattern to the names. For one woman it was always Luna, Mahina, Neona, and Oamra and then it starts all over again. Upon doing some research for the names, I found out they mean one thing or have something do with one thing. The moon. Upon looking into our list, I found a seraph by the name of Celina, seraph of the Moon."

"So . . . they died and were . . . reborn?" Anzu asked, because she knew she had all the birth records of her family.

"Yes, and the husband was the same deal, Samson, Levant, Apollo, which is a bit arrogant, and then literally, the name Sun. These two have been finding each other for generations upon generations. Their DNA is different since at least one of them was born into a different family."

"But how do they know to restart the whole naming process?" Michael mused.

"Maybe it's just engrained in them." Anzu suggested.

"But what makes Anzu?" Michael asked. Atem hummed and shuffled through some papers.

"My mother's name was Tina, though . . ."

"That's not what this birth certificate says." Atem said, holding up a piece of paper that said in black ink, _Oamra Mazaki._ Anzu remembered her grandmother . . . Grandma Neona . . .

"So why isn't my name Luna?"

"Because your birth certificate says Estelle Anzu Mazaki. My guess is your mother just called you Anzu to be lazy."

"That's interesting. Anzu, your father is the sun, your mother the moon, and now you are the stars." Michael mused. "You must have been their actually child to be born to them. Seraphs may be immortal, but they aren't like angels. We are much more fertile then they are. The birth of a new seraph was a cause of great celebration."

Anzu sat down on her couch, hands folded. "So . . . I'm Estelle, seraph of the Stars . . ."

"You sound shocked."

She shook her head. "Well, I grew up knowing I would die some day and now, to find out that I'm the child of former heavenly beings . . ." she leaned back and looked out the window to the rising sun. "I need to take a walk. Alone." She said getting up.

Atem went to go after her but Michael stopped him. "Stop, Atem. Let her get through this herself. She needs to accept who she is on her own, not with someone's help."

"But-"

"The sun is rising. She'll be fine."

Atem was about to argue but an explosion interrupted him. Michael yanked his apprentice away from the shattered wall before a blade of darkness slashed through the air.

"Now that wasn't nice." A sly voice said. Atem froze and was very thankful that Anzu wasn't here right now. "Where's your soul mate, Atem?"

"Heaven, I found the doorway." He bluffed.

Bakura blinked and his brown eyes turned crimson. "Then I guess her heart will break there!" he snarled and charged.

* * *

><p>Now, this chapter and the next chapter will be fast pased for a reason. One, I'm grounded and if my dad finds out I'm dead, two, I sat around for most of the day wondering how I was going to show that . . . err, things can uh, happen real fast.<p>

Hopping around was a no-no because I hate it when someone does too much hopping from one pov to the other. It makes the writing look bad...

So I finally said to myself, "I'll just make it fast pased. No one will probably like it but that's a risk I have to take.

So please, I know this is really fast, but bare with it. You'll start yelling at me in the end.


	15. You Bastard!

Last.

Chapter.

Warning, you will hate me.

Disclaimer, I own nothing at all.

* * *

><p>Anzu's Avenging Angel<p>

Chapter 15

Anzu leaned against the street light, her mind utterly numb. She was the product of two Heavenly beings . . . they hadn't acted so Heavenly. Her mother hit her a lot, and her father had never paid attention to her, not that she had wanted him to.

It was like standing on ground and then having that ground yanked from below her. Heaven and Hell were real and she seemed to be stuck in the middle of the never ending war of good and bad. It was a crushing pressure that one had the right to feel.

"Master, how exactly do you plan to find Michael and Atem?" a cold harsh voice said. Anzu froze and slowly, she peeked into the alleyway to see two people . . . angels.

One was pale, beautifully so with a touch of gold in his hair. The young angel beside him had brown hair, he was tall too . . . "Seto! Put that away, we don't want the humans to think that we're here!" the older man, around Michael's age, scolded.

Seto . . . oh gods! It was the angel that hated Atem, and might want revenge. "So how do we get to this Anzu Mazaki's house?"

"Patience, Seto, patience." The archangel chuckled. "We must locate Bakura first and his next victim. It felt so horrible bringing those little souls to Heaven." The angel said sadly. Anzu blinked. So he wasn't here to bother Atem, just to help. Maybe . . .

"Umm, excuse me." She said, making both angels turn to face her. "Are you looking for Atem and Michael?"

The pale angel smiled sweetly. "Yes, as a matter of fact we are. Do you know where they are?" the two angels were watching her with an unflinching gaze, much like Atem and Michael did.

"I can take you to them, if you want." She suggested. "You must tell me your names first." She warned. The eldest angel smiled and bowed politely.

"I am Gabriel, Archangel of Truth and Messenger of the Almighty One, and this," he said, waving his hand over to Seto. "Is Seto, archangel-in-training." The blue-eyed angel bowed his head in greeting. Anzu sniffed and watched him through narrowed eyes.

Gabriel noticed this. "I take it you were told the story?" Seto looked up into cold icy eyes, much like his.

"Yes, it is a rather pathetic story of hate. Childish, really." she said simple and spun on her heel out of the alley. "Come."

Seto stared after the human and turned to his Master. "She knew . . ."

Gabriel sighed. "Well, yes, she knew, but she may have been told the basic story, not about the hurt that it caused you."

"Are you two going to stand there all morning or are you going to follow me?" Gabriel smiled.

"We are coming, my lady." He laughed and began to follow her. "Might as well, Seto." The young angel huffed and went along. Catching up to his Master, he noticed something about the woman.

"Master . . . do you see that?"

"The fact that she's glowing?" Gabriel said softly, now very serious. "Yes, I did notice that. Reminds me of one of those seraphs . . ."

* * *

><p>Atem was flung into the wall, pale hand on this throat as the angel and demon fought. Both had swords out, Bakura's black wicked blade and Atem's, not a soft blue but a Heavenly white flame. "You're pushing your luck, Atem." He spat.<p>

Atem gritted his teeth together and swung the sword expertly, cutting open Bakura's chest. "I don't think I'm pushing my luck at all!"

The pale demon let out a loud and ear ringing screech that made Atem stumble backwards. "Atem." Michael gasped and pulled out the sword that he had used to drive out Lucifer and his Fallen brothers. He was not going to let his apprentice die on him.

With one swift swing the black blade was gone and the pure sword was at the demon's neck. Bakura snarled and cursed. "Stop defending him, he's not a babe anymore."

"He is still my apprentice."

"Not for long."

Michael gripped the hilt of his sword, any harder and he might break it. "I have five thousand years left with him, and in the end when he does become archangel I will always be there to help him."

The demon side-stepped the sword and lunged for the ancient angel, but he didn't get very far. A sword, one Michael hadn't seen in many years, slid through the demon's chest. It disappeared and Bakura turned to ash and dust.

Atem sighed in relief and slapped his Master's shoulder. "Thank you for that, and you too, Kisara."

The woman in front of them smiled, her long blond-blue hair was in a pony tail and her crystal blue eyes glittered like jewels in the sun. "It is I who should be thanking you, Atem."

The angel shrugged. "Just pulling some strings."

Michael turned to his apprentice. "That's some serious string pulling." But he smiled. "I'm proud."

Atem was about to speak when a pain exploded in his back and chest. He screamed as his hand flew to the spot it had originated from. "Ah, ah . . ." he gasped.

"What's wrong?" Kisara asked. "Did the demon's blade have the poison on it?"

"No . . ." horror in his eyes. "Anzu . . . something is wrong with Anzu!"

* * *

><p>Seto was bleeding bad, really bad. That blasted demon had come out of no where, and what ashamed him even more was the fact that the little bastard was a low level demon, nothing like Bakura. "Master?" he called out, hoping there was a reply.<p>

"Here." Gabriel said. He was holding his bleeding shoulder, trying to stop the blood flow. "Where is our guide?" he asked, looking around.

A yell of pain went up. It was one Seto knew. The angels followed it and found their guide.

Impaled.

Seto froze at the dead look in her eyes. Her body made him want to puke . . . it was as if a child had not wanted a doll anymore and threw it to the ground. Her legs were severely twisted in the wrong directions. Gabriel sucked in a shocked breath.

Atem was bowed over the woman, crying, begging the soulless vessel to come back to life. Michael pulled his apprentice away from the woman . . . Anzu, that must have been her name . . .

Another woman, heart-achingly familiar, stepped forward and covered Anzu up and pulled the stake out of her chest. The pale woman was crying too.

Atem was sobbing like a child, leaning on his Master for support. Michael looked up then and froze. His gaze narrowed dangerously. "You." He snarled. Both archangel and apprentice flinched. Atem turned to face who his Master was talking to.

Seto gasped softly as he stared into the dead eyes of his former best friend. Dead eyes that he saw in the mirror everyday.

Anzu was . . . had been . . . Atem's soul mate.

"You were there with her!" Atem exploded. "You were there with her, you could have prevented her death!" Seto took a step back as Michael held back his apprentice.

"Atem, stop it."

"Are you happy now?" the angel spat. "I now know what you felt, are you happy?" he demanded to know. Seto was too horrified to even speak. "I pulled in every favor, pulled on every connection I had to bring Kisara back and this is how you repay me?"

"I . . . I" he stuttered, not even able to get three words out.

"Seto . . . why?" Kisara stepped forward, disbelief in her eyes. "Why didn't you protect her . . . it was a low ranking demon. Not even worth a class . . ." she was crying.

Seto looked down at the body of Anzu and finally found the weakest reply he had ever given anyone. "I'm sorry . . ."

"Sorry won't bring her back!" Atem snarled. "You bastard!"

* * *

><p>Completed.<p>

For now.

:D

Want a sequel?


End file.
